Equilibrium
by OrdinalDragoon
Summary: Mutants, the so called 'scum' of the Quirked world. Years after Izuku rose up as the new Symbol of Peace, society slowly began to crumble with the Mutants to blame. However, a new academy known as Konseigo Academy has been created as a place of shelter for the young Mutants of the next generation, aiming to turn them into Heroes the world will never forget. (SYOC Closed)
1. Introduction: Beginnings

**South Musutafu – 1:26 PM**

Ryoken wanted to scream and shout, to beg for help.

But no noise left his mouth.

Instead, that demon was in control. It ran rampant down the streets, sending fire swarming in every direction. Ryoken screamed and cried in response. The Hellhound just growled at him.

It was fucking torture to watch through his own eyes.

The Hellhound sighted its next target, a lady in purple. Ryoken begged for it to stop but it was too late, it was already charging at the helpless woman who only screamed in horror. As soon as the Hellhound opened its jaws, a fist collided with its maw, sending it into the nearest building. The woman gazed up at her saviour, seeing a red flowing cape attached to a white bodysuit with blue trousers and the number one million plastered over his chest.

"Do not fret citizen, for you are safe now" the Hero said, a big smile plaster over his face.

"Le Million!" She gasped but stopped suddenly as she was scooped up and carried bridal style by another Hero.

"Apologies madame, but this battlefield is no place for a civilian. Please hold on tight while I escort you away from here" a man in what appeared to be robotic white armour said, rushing off with her to get to a safe distance.

"Thank you Ingenium," Le Million said as the demon slowly stalked out of the smoking remains of the house it was sent into. It growled angrily at the Hero who stood there with a perplexed expression. The demon barked while Ryoken screamed inside his own mind.

It then pounced.

* * *

Mirio had no idea what he was up against. This…creature appeared to be some sort of large wolf creature that was easily the size of a lion, covered in raging orange flames and fur that was as black as the night. Whatever it was though, it was angry. VERY angry. The creature lunged at him and Mirio instantly activated Permeation, phasing through the creature as it attacked. The creature skidded to a halt, turned, and launched a jet of fire from its maw at Mirio. Mirio was already rushing at the creature, Permeation active as he went on the offensive. The fire phased straight through the Hero who's smile grew wider as he pulled his arm back. Mirio was surprised as he saw a glint in the creature's eyes, it leaping back from the attack. That didn't halt Mirio however who sent a strong punch straight into the creature's face, almost taking a chunk out of it. It was only when Mirio deactivated Permeation that he realised his mistake. Mirio should have realised that the fire around them wasn't normal, it was something else entirely as Mirio began to cough and splutter as toxins entered his lungs. The creature lunged at Mirio again, it's face bruised and battered now. Mirio activated Permeation once more as the creature passed through him yet again.

He was in trouble now. With the smoke and the ill effects of Permeation, he'd suffocate in a short while. Mirio activated Permeation through his full body, sinking down as the creature lunged and missed again, growing angrier by the second. Within, seconds, Mirio deactivated Permeation and shot up like a rocket, out of the ground and away from the smoke and fire. With some distance in between them now, Mirio sucked in a deep breath of fresh air before turning back towards the creature which was barking like mad at him.

"DETROIT SMASH!" A flash of green shot past him as a blast of air was sent hurtling towards the creature and fire, extinguishing it completely and clearing the toxic smoke that poisoned the air around them. Mirio sighed in relief. While being a capable Hero in his own right, the problem with this particular fight was the matchup as the combined effects of both Quirks would have caused him to suffocate. Mirio landed and rushed over to his saviour who was looking around.

"Le Million, did you see where it went?" The Hero asked, looking around frantically.

"Sorry, I didn't" Mirio answered. "You were so fast that I couldn't see anything." The Hero pouted.

"Aww shoot. I must have used too much power" he said. "Still…I wonder what type of Quirk that was. There haven't been many full body transformation Quirks in recent years. Still, was it an Emitter or a Mutant. It looked like a Mutant, but I can't be too sure. And what was that fire about? I've never seen a fire with that kind of smoke or-"

"Midoiya-Kun, you're muttering again," Mirio said. Izuku turned red before sheepishly rubbing his head with a metallic silver arm. It seemed that despite the persona he'd put on as the new Symbol of Peace for the last couple of years, Izuku was still Izuku at heart. Currently, he was wearing Costume Delta, consisting of his signature green jumpsuit with black lines running along it in various patterns, black iron soles covering his legs and feet along with his signature red shoes. Additional features included a red cape and black utility belt along with with with an elbow long white glove that was worn on his left arm while his right was encased in a type of metallic silver armour, compliments of Melissa Shield.

"Sorry, Le Million. I'm trying to get over the habit" Izuku said. Mirio let out a hearty laugh.

"Nonsense Midoriya-Kun! Your mumbling is just fine. Still, keep your guard up. That creature had what seemed like a regenerative ability" Mirio said as Midoriya nodded and got into a fighting stance. The two moved carefully through the wreckage, scanning for any injured civilians stuck under rubble; Mirio using Permeation to look through walls and chunks of debris. An explosion diverted their attention and both Hero's narrowly dodged several chunks of debris flying towards them. Mirio could see the creature back on its feet, barking and howling at the pair as fire flowed gently off its body. In a strange sort of way, Mirio thought it looked almost majestic. But still. For that thing to take a Detroit Smash and still be standing was almost terrifying.

"I'm going to end this quickly!" Izuku said, Full Cowl already active as he went in for another punch. But Mirio could never predict what occurred next. The creature whimpered before slumping to the ground, it features changing. Izuku let out a gasp and skidded to a halt as the creature morphed back into a young naked child, around fifteen years of age. "Its…a boy," Izuku said in disbelief. To think one child would be able to cause this much damage. By this time, Mirio had already rushed over and scooped the boy up in his arms.

"He doesn't look too injured, but he's unconscious. Let's take him to Eri to see what she can do" Mirio said.

"Yes, let's go quickly now," Izuku said and the pair rushed off. And as they did, Mirio couldn't help but feel sympathetic for what the boy would go through. With all the recent incidents, it seemed that all Mutants how had a bad name. But despite trying to change the stigma, nothing appeared to be working. Mirio sighed sadly as he approached the waiting medicals unit, silently wishing the boy luck in all his future endeavours.

* * *

**South Musutafu – 9:09 AM (One week later)**

"_And so thanks to the efforts of The Number One Hero Deku, most of Southern Musutafu was spared from destruction,"_ a reporter said on the television. Ryoken, now dressed in a black sleeveless top and grey short, watched the screen intensely in his darkroom as the report continued. _"We now would like to introduce a leading professor in Quirk research, Doctor Mori." _There was a small applause before a man with long black hair wearing a lab coat strode onto the stage. Ryoken growled at him. Why the hell did that monster deserve applause? He was nothing but scum just like the rest.

"_Thank you for having me here"_ Mori answered with a smile.

_"It's my pleasure doctor,"_ The reporter said. _"Now, many of us are dying to hear your opinion on the current situation with that Demon."_

"_Of course,"_ Mori answered. _"To put it simply, the Demon is the result of a mutation which ended up producing this… 'Mutant' that attacked Musutafu." _Ryoken punched the wall hard. How dare he use such a disgusted tone. _"While I do wish I could have been on the scene to get a sample of its blood to study, I'm afraid it disappeared. Probably another Quirk of an accomplice."_ Ryoken almost felt himself smile. If only they knew the truth. _"But overall, the world needs to understand that Mutant and certain Transformation Quirks are becoming too unstable. Last month, there were over two hundred deaths of new-born babies in Musutafu alone because their bodies cannot handle the severe mutations that they have inherited. Additionally, Mutants are also wreaking havoc in the city as well. Over fifty percent of crimes are caused by Mutants alone. Something needs to be done about this immediately."_

"_I do understand"_ agreed the reporter. _"The recent actions of certain Mutants have caused quite a stir in the country. I've even heard word of segregation becoming an option." _ Mori nodded.

"_Yes. What we need to-" _Ryoken shut off the television mid-sentence. He really didn't care for listening to a bunch of racism. He then heard it. the Hellhound calling in his head. It was barking. It wanted to be let out. It was angry. Ryoken gripped the wall as sweat began to trickle down him.

"No…" he whispered as the Hellhound screamed at him. His features began to change, black patches of fur slowly growing on his skin. Finally, the Hellhound whimpered and Ryoken felt his body cooling as it changed back to normal. Ryoken let out a heavy sigh, getting off the seat he was sitting on and making his way to the kitchen. It had been a week since he had lost control and the Hellhound was now noisier than usual. It wanted to be let out. To be free. But Ryoken pushed it back in. Despite getting in serious trouble by the Pros, he hadn't actually killed anyone, and his rampage wasn't intentional, so he wasn't arrested. But has cost the city thousands in damages. That was going to be hard to cover. He looked on the counter by the microwave, seeing his results paper for U.A, a measly 13 sitting the practical results box. How pathetic. He then spied another letter next to the microwave, an invitation to another academy he had gotten a while back. The entrance exam was actually in a month, so he still had time left. What did he have to lose? Ryoken quickly scribbled down his details before leaving to post it. The academy was known as Konseigo Academy, apparently for Mutants only which was good. He wouldn't have to listen to those Emitter Scumbags preaching about how glorious they were, and how Mutants were nothing but freaks. Ryoken smiled slightly. Perhaps U.A wasn't the answer after all. He needed to choose a high school quickly as the school year was currently coming to an end. Maybe this would be good after all? Maybe this place offered him a chance to control the Hellhound? Either way, it was better than nothing. With his head now full of positive thoughts, Ryoken closed the door behind him, now eager to see what the future had in store for him.

* * *

**Ok, so this idea came from a joke on a discord server between a few friends about an OC with a seagull Quirk which then evolved into this. I've never done an SYOC before, but I've wanted to try. And here I am. This is my first SYOC and I do apologise if I don't get your character's personality just right. Anyway, you're not here to hear me drabble on but see the form. Well, first some ground rules. **

**1\. No Mary or Gary sue character's (Obviously)**

**2\. NO EMITTER QUIRKS. This is VERY important as it ties to the plot. As such, I will only be accepting Mutant and Transformation based Quirks. If I deem your Quirk to be an Emitter based Quirk, I will not accept your character.**

**3\. Don't just send animal mutants. Mutant Quirks are more than just having the fins of a Shark or the wings of a bird. Jirou has earphone jacks on her ears and she's a mutant for example**

**4\. Fill out the entire form please. **

**5\. SEND VIA PM ONLY. If you place your character in the review's section, then it won't be accepted. The PM should be titled: (Student name, Gender) Equilibrium. Example: Ryoken Tenshi, Male, Equilibrium**

**6\. I will be changing character appearances if I receive duplicates with the same hair colour, eye colour etc. However, I will only do so with your permissions first.**

**I will be accepting 19 students and 3 teachers currently. I will be accepting Villains in the future.**

**Without further ado, here is the form:**

**PERSONAL**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Future Hero Name (Current for teachers):**

**Age (14-16 for students): **

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Birthday:**

**Blood Type:**

**Voice (How do they talk? Is their voice raspy? Is it deep or high pitched? etc.):**

**APPEARANCE**

**Height: **

**Weight:**

**Physical appearance (Facial features, eye/hair colour, body type etc.):**

**Usual attire:**

**Hero Costume:**

**Winter Costume:**

**Other (Tattoos, piercings etc.):**

**BACKGROUND**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Relationships:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes (Minimum 3):**

**Dislikes (Minimum 3):**

**QUIRK:**

**Quirk Name:**

**Quirk Type (Mutant or Transformation):**

**Quirk Description (What does it do? How does it work?):**

**Quirk Strengths:**

**Quirk Weaknesses:**

**MISCELLANEOUS INFO (Optional)**

**The form will also be available on my profile. Application closes May 2****th**** but if you need more time, feel free to shoot me a PM. With that, I'll see you all in the next update!**


	2. Introduction: Exam Part 1

**Southern Musutafu – 8:51 AM**

The sun was shining on a spectacular day throughout the city. Rush hour was in full swing as trains were packed to the brim with commuters and cars littered the numerous roads in the area. However, all was not well for a young man currently running for his life. His appearance was quite unusual, standing quite tall over 6tf with light blue skin and seaweed coloured hair that reached to his shoulders and had three fringe locks that partly covered his face. Aside from that, he had some very unusual features, that being a small light like lure that hung in the middle of his forehead, long arms and legs with webbed feet and hands as well as small dorsal fins starting from his neck and extending out from his spine before thinning out towards the end. He had almost somewhat of an alien-like appearance. The boy rounded a bend and slid over the bonnet of a car that just stopped a few short meters in front of him. The driver angrily slammed the horn as he opened the window to yell out of.

"Watch where you're going you fucking Mutant!" He spat. The remark struck Enkai hard in the chest as he ran. He could feel them now. Everybody's gaze on him, watching him, judging him. He just wanted to crawl back into his lake and forget about going through Southern Musutafu. This place was the absolute worst of the worst. He had lost his water bags earlier this morning and only found them at the bottom of the lake for some weird reason. Enkai didn't question it, however, sticking on his clothes immediately afterwards which consisted of a simple black wife beater under an olive-green hoodie, dark blue sweatpants and Nike trainers. He had made it out of the house on time and was determined to catch his train on time from the station. But if he was going to make the entrance exam on time, then he would need to take the shortest route to the station as possible. Unfortunately, that took him directly through anti-Mutant territory. Southern Musutafu just seemed to hate Mutants for no good reason whatsoever. He didn't understand why it so big in this area of the city though.

Unfortunately, Enkai's deep thoughts distracted him from the real world, and it was only the sound of the truck's horn that snapped him back to reality. Enkai leapt back and out of the truck's path as it skidded to a stop in front of an alleyway. One he needed to go down. The driver hopped out the truck in a flash, storming his way over to the shaken boy.

"You god damn fucking idiot!" He roared. "I almost bloody hit you!"

"I'm…sorry sir. I was just in a rush and I was lost in thought" Enkai squeaked, shying away.

"A rush?! The light was fucking red! Or do traffic laws not apply to Mutants?!" The driver continued. Enkai jumped at the man's yelling. Shying away even more. Why did it have to be him? He didn't want this right now. He had an exam to get to.

"I'm sorry sir," Enkai said quietly. "I won't do it again." The driver just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Won't do it again you say? Yeah right. Like any Mutant won't. You're all a bunch of hooligans. Fucking scum of the earth." By this time, a crowd was beginning to form, curiosity taking over as they wanted to see what all the commotion was about. Enkai was on the verge of tears at this point. The disdainful stares from everyone were begging to pressure the high schooler.

"_I want to go home."_

A small burst of flames whipped through the crowd and past the drivers face an into the truck, scorching the paintwork slightly. Cries of alarm carried through the crowd as some people began to move back except for one person.

"Who the hell?!" He roared but came face to face with yellow eyes that burned viciously with hatred, his messy black hair blowing in the wind with a pair of black dog-like ears twitching.

"Say that again about Mutants, and next time I won't miss," Ryoken said angrily, holding up a partially transformed claw that had a small flame burning from his palm. He currently wore a short-sleeved plain white top with light grey shorts that had a long black zip on the right leg and a black furry tail sticking out the back of them. Additionally, he wore black Nike sneakers and a black dog collar around his neck.

"You fucking asshole! You scorched my truck!" The driver yelled angrily.

"And you're in my way. Your truck is blocking the alley I need to get through. I have an exam in over an hour" Ryoken shot back, his face twisting to look even angrier. True to his word, the truck was indeed blocking an alleyway Enkai himself needed to pass through.

"Like I'd move for a Mutant. You need to pay for that damage" the driver huffed. Ryoken growled, the transformation spreading up his arm now, black fur slowly taking the place of his skin.

"Move or I'll move it for you. It's your choice" Ryoken warned. The driver looked at the flame in Ryoken's hand before turning towards his truck and the back at Ryoken.

"Fine, I'll do it" the truck driver gave in, walking back towards his truck. Ryoken glared at the driver before moving off once he was out the way.

"You're welcome," Ryoken said, fully aware of Enkai's presence behind him as he was followed down the alley. Enkai gave a small look of surprise before muttering a quiet "Thank you" at the dark-haired boy.

"It's fine. That guy was just Emitter Scum" Ryoken answered, before hearing yelling further back in the distance. Both he and Enkai turned back to see the truck driver shaking his fist angrily as he yelled at the pair of them. "We should probably run. I don't think that guy was finished with you."

"R-Right" Enkai answered as the two broke off into a sprint, not stopping until they reached the train station a few blocks away. The station was decently sized, being situated above a road with the entrance just opposite some traffic lights.

"Didn't catch your name by the way?" Ryoken said as they stopped to catch their breath at the lights.

"Okimoto Enkai" Enkai answered as his gills worked overtime to suck in more oxygen from his water bags.

"Pleasure to meet you Okimoto-san. I'm Tenshi Ryoken" Ryoken said as the lights flashed green and the pair crossed towards the station.

_"The least he could do is face me when taking," _Enkai thought to himself as he walked into the station after Ryoken. The station itself was large on the side, having a massive lounge area for people to stay at while waiting for their train. Despite it being rush hour, it was quite quiet inside the lounge area with little people being there, many of which had their heads stuck in newspapers or their phones. The two glanced up at the display board, seeing a train for their destination arriving soon, and promptly hurried over to the ticket vendor.

"I'll take one ticket to Musutafu North please," Ryoken said he as slapped his money on the counter for the ticket vendor. The raven-haired woman operating it ejected a ticket out of the ticket machine, paying more attention to her Hero Monthly magazine as she passed the ticket to Ryoken.

"Same for me please," Enkai asked as the woman gave him a disgusted look for a second before ejecting another ticket out of the machine. Enkai felt his heart sink even lower as he walked away from the vendor. He was right. The surface was absolutely horrific. It seemed nobody had any respect whatsoever. They only wished to prove their superiority over Mutants through blatant uncontrolled racism.

"I'm guessing you're heading to an entrance exam then?" Ryoken asked as he reached the escalator, his question snapping Enkai out of his thoughts. Many of the hero academies in Central and Northern Musutafu held their entrance exams on this particular date. As such, public transport was full of young and hopeful individuals taking part in them, a small minority becoming the Heroes of the next generation.

"Oh…yes I am actually. It's for Konseigo Academy" Enkai answered.

"Guess I'll be seeing you around then," Ryoken said as they walked off the escalator and onto the platform. It was much busier up here. Many of the other passengers were either commuters or other applicants for entrance exams. Most of which were non-mutants. Enkai blinked in surprised at Ryoken's statement.

"You're taking their exam too?" He asked.

"Yep," Ryoken answered as he looked down the tracks for their train. "I've heard a few things about it, so it seems ok." His pathetic score of 13 on U.A's practical still burned fresh in his mind. He couldn't fail this one.

He would not fail.

"I'm glad it's exclusive to Mutant's and Transformation users," Enkai said feeling the judging gazes of the other passenger's centre on him. Oh god, he just wanted to get out of here now. A pair of girls walked past, giving a disgusting look at Enkai as they did so. Ryoken growled at them, thick black smoke escaping the corners of his mouth. The taller one of the two just clicked her tongue and walked further down the platform.

"Emitter Fags" Ryoken hissed as he continued to death stare the girls as they walked away. "At least we won't have to hear anything from them at the academy." The rails beneath them hummed and Ryoken looked down the track to see their train approaching. A small but simple train that would be packed to the brim possibly. His suspicions were right as a few more commuters rushed onto the platform, their faces falling as the train was about the burst with the number of people stuffed into it. The majority of them were applicants for the entrance exams too, though they seemed to be mostly emitter quirk users with no visible mutations. Ryoken didn't hesitate once the train rolled to a stop, pushing his way through the group of people standing by the doors. Enkai quickly followed him, the doors now opening and the pair squeezing on. The journey from then on became slightly awkward. Despite standing right next to each other, neither one of them made an attempt of small talk. Enkai often glanced over at Ryoken, seeing him stare out the window at the passing city for the majority of the journey. After what seemed like an eternity, the train finally reached its destination at Northern Musutafu. Most of the applicants for different schools had departed the train at Central Musutafu, leaving mainly the Mutant's onboard. Enkai couldn't help but feel a little intimidated at the sight of all his potential opponents. "This is it," Ryoken said as he got up. Enkai followed suit as the two followed the stream of Mutants that moved through the station and onto the street, clicking their tickets through the ticket barrier as they departed. They followed the stream for a few more minutes before reaching a large building looking over a dense forest. The building itself was a large black skyscraper whose shadow loomed over the approaching applicants. An immense pressure could be felt emanating from the structure that silences the applicants. Not a word was spoken as they walked into the building. The front entrance consisted of a large tower-like structure attached to the building with a clock on the top displaying the current time which was 9:28 AM.

"Two minutes left" Enkai murmured to himself as he and Ryoken made their way to the auditorium. Despite leaving on time, the pair of them had just about made it for the opening ceremony. The auditorium was already full of potential students, most of which had freaky and unusual appearances. Each student gave off a different aura, some seeming professional while others were more laid back and chilled. The auditorium itself was dimly lit and filled with surprisingly comfortable red seats that applicants lounged on. A few of them had their feet leaning on the desks much to the annoyance of the teachers present. A large screen stood at the back of the stage that was currently turned off as the introduction hadn't begun yet. It was then that Enkai saw him, and he could stop the rising excitement inside of him. "Is that Gang Orca?" he asked. Ryoken made a noise turned his head towards the stage. Sure enough, the man standing there was none other than Gang Orca, complete with his pristine white suit and terrifying orca-like appearance. A spotlight appeared on him as he walked over to the podium and tapped the microphone.

"Excuse me, May I have your attention please?" With that, the excited murmuring from the students died down. "Thank you. Now as most of you may know, I am Gang Orca, one of the former top ten Pro Heroes and current vice principal of Konseigo Academy." There was murmuring once again from the crowd of examinees.

"I never knew Gang Orca of all people would be vice principal" Enkai murmured.

"It makes sense since he's a powerful pro" Ryoken muttered.

"Settle down please" Gang Orca ordered, the examinees becoming silent once more. "Continuing on, I will be your host for the introduction of the exam and giving you a rundown of what to expect." Gang Orca then pressed a button on a small remote he held. "Now then, the basic overview of your exam. The exam itself is a race across an obstacle course which is split into four different stages." The screen displayed images of four different locations which were presumably the areas of the exam. "The different stages are Canyon, Jungle, Lake and Urban. Each of you must use your Quirks navigate the course in the shortest time possible all while avoiding enemies. Remember, what matters is completing the course, not how many enemies you can defeat. Unlike other schools, we don't base our exams solely on combat."

"So the aim is to use speed and strategy instead of brute force" Ryoken muttered.

"I guess so" Enkai answered him. Sufficed to say, he was looking forward to the Lake stage of the exam. He'd be able to utilise the best of his abilities there. But the comment about the enemies did concern him. They had to fight enemies?

"Either way, this exam is more catered towards those who can get a bit more creative" Ryoken added.

"Each enemy that will appear is based upon the different animals that can be found in each habitat, aside from the Urban Zone which will contain regular faux villains" Gang Orca continued. He couldn't help but give a small smile as the students began to murmur quietly to themselves about the impending obstacles. It was going to be quite enjoyable seeing them squirm. "Furthermore, this exam is quite difficult to pass through as expected. Therefore, examinees are allowed and encouraged to group together with one another as teams in order to work together to pass" Gang Orca continued. He looked over the sea of faces that were paying attention, some of which were now looking at one another with interest. "I'd highly recommend forming teams to pass as your chance of success will increase if you work together. There are forty spots available for the Hero Course, so the fastest forty will pass the exam." Ryoken clenched his fists on the armrest of his chair at the news. Only forty out of several hundred would pass. Despite the passing rate being higher than U.A which had thousands apply, it was still going to be an impressive feat to actually pass. He knew now that he had to form a team. While Ryoken was pretty confident in his abilities, the Lake Zone would prove to be difficult for his fire-based powers. "And now I leave you with our school's motto" Gang Orca then said, causing Ryoken to relax his grip. "It is not appearances or powers that make a hero. It is their unflinching will to save others in their time of need. Mutant and proud!" With that, the screen went blank as Gang Orca strode away from the stage, letting the excited chatter of the examinees fill the room. He was looking forward to seeing what kind of combinations they would form.

* * *

**Exam Forest, Konseigo Academy – 10:32 AM**

"Umm…Tenshi-san…" Enkai began, slightly nervous at the prospect of asking his new friend to team up.

"You want to form a group, right?" Ryoken asked for him. Enkai nodded.

"It's just that I don't know anyone here and-"

"It's fine, I don't mind," Ryoken said, cutting Enkai off. "Besides, you'll be handy for the Lake Zone" he then added. His eyes looked around for any Examinees that were alone. No such luck however as many had already formed makeshift groups of three to five people. One even had eight people in total! The pair of them had been herded outside of the auditorium and into the forest that lay beyond the building. A large metal gate stood guard to the forest, looming over the applicants menacingly. Additionally, thick concrete walls stood as far as the eye could see, preventing the inside of the forest from being viewed. Those with flying Quirks were specifically warned not to use them to their advantage and peek over the wall. Doing so would result in immediate failure. Ryoken continued to scan around for more possible teammates to have. He'd need to build up his forces if he were to pass.

"Excuse me!" A deep but cheerfully loud voice called out. Ryoken turned to his left to see another boy around his height walking over to him, his red eyes meeting a pair of light blue ones. The boy had a mop of messy brown hair similar to Ryoken's own black as well as tan skin. The clothes he wore was a simple black T-shirt that read 'Radioactive' in large white letters that covered most of the shirt with the words 'Imagine Dragons' in smaller font located next to the large O, black sports shorts with white arrows shaped various patterns on the legs and white trainers. "I couldn't help but hear you and your friend making a team together. I'd like to join if possible?" He asked.

"We're not-" Enkai began.

"What's your name and Quirk?" Ryoken asked, cutting him off once more. Enkai gave a slightly annoyed look. Ryoken's attitude was starting to get to him a little bit.

"Maruchisu Teiraa reporting for duty!" The boy answered happily. "My Quirk Twins simply lets me make duplicates of myself" he then explained. Ryoken slightly clenched his fists while Enkai looked confused.

"Umm…isn't that an Emitter type?" He asked. Maruchisu just smiled a friendly smile at him.

"Not exactly. My brain is wired differently from a normal person and has an extra lobe. Also, did you know it's blue?" He answered.

"That's…interesting" Enkai responded, slightly weirded out while Ryoken relaxed.

"Is that everything?" Ryoken then asked.

"Nope," Maruchisu answered, still smiling. "My clones can be holographic or solid and last a while. Plus I can link my mind with them and see what they see." Ryoken rubbed his chin with his hand. A perfect Quirk to provide a meat shield and scout. He then realised something.

"Teiraa-san, Can you run while using your mind link?" he asked, a plan slowly being planted inside his brain. If this worked, then…

"Not exactly" Maruchisu replied, his smile falling slightly. "I need to focus, and I might run into something." Oh. Well, that's that plan down the drain. Unless…

"I see. I've got a plan, but we need muscle for it" Ryoken told them, realising what they were missing. He then spotted an absolute giant of a girl, standing at least an estimated 7ft tall, having light blue skin with a head of white hair that reached her mid back. She wore a simple black gym short with running shoes and a plain old white T-shirt. Her body was well built too, big arms and broad shoulders. Just what he was looking for. "I'll be right back," Ryoken said to his teammates as he walked over to the girl who was being hassled by several other examinees. She looked quite uncomfortable. "Oi, giant girl," he said. The girl stopped and looked over at him, revealing her lavender coloured eyes.

"Please don't tell me you want to add me to your team?" She asked slightly hopeful.

"Then why would I come over here in the first place?" Ryoken said with a slightly sarcastic tone. "I've got a plan to pass this thing, but I need muscle to do so. You're the perfect person for the job" he then explained. The girl looked over at Enkai and Teiraa who was watching from the distance.

"I-um, I dunno" she replied. "I was going to join one of these guys teams" she then added, referring to the several other examinees.

"Yeah, back off man!" A red-haired boy with long arms and a tail said. "We asked her first, so get lost." In an instant, Ryoken was up in his face, smoke hissing from his mouth with each breath. The Hellhound was barking like mad in his mind, begging to tear this weakling to pieces for that remark.

"Want to say that again fuck face?" Ryoken asked in a dangerously low tone. The boy whimpered slightly, now realising his mistake. He backed away, grabbing his teammate in the process.

"Come on. L-Lets go" he said and left in a flash with his tail between his legs, literally. Ryoken turned to the rest of the applicants surrounding the girl. Some had looks of fear while others had looks of anger.

"Anyone else want to piss me off?" Ryoken then asked, a cold glare following his question. No answer. The examinees just shuffled backwards slightly, some walking away from him entirely.

"Oooh! I like this guy Yuki! Come on! Let's join his team!" A rather chipper voice said. The girl that had spoken walked out from behind 'Yuki', being almost as tall as her at 6ft with salmon coloured hair that was tied into a ponytail. The most interesting and noticeable feature about the girl was her oversized, round, black head that had two black cartoonish like eyes and giant sharp pointy teeth that looked like they could cut anything in half with a single bit. Her shoulders were large and broad, built to carry her large head while she wore a simple turquoise green sports bra that exposed her six-pack, matching sports shorts and black and white trainers. Additionally, she wore two spiky metal bracelets, one on each wrist.

"And you are?" Ryoken asked before Yuki could get a word in.

"Ishi Chizu, but just call me 'Chomp' instead," the large-headed girl said with a smile.

"Right then…" Ryoken continued, slightly taken aback by the girl's happy attitude. She seemed to act just like Maruchisu. "In any case, would you be willing to join my team. I need muscle and lots of it for my plan to work."

"Sure thing! We'll join!" Chizu said eagerly. Her friend looked at her in surprise.

"Chomp! I never said we'd join him!" She protested.

"Well the exam is starting in two minutes, and you're taking too long. We need to join a team now" Chizu said as she followed Ryoken back to his group. 'Yuki' just sighed and followed her friend. The trio soon got back to Enkai and Maruchisu where Ryoken began with introductions.

"Everyone, these are Ishi 'Chomp' Chizu and…" He trailed off, realising he had forgotten to ask for the taller girl's name.

"Hidaka Miyuki," the blue-skinned girl said slightly annoyed. Ryoken nodded and turned back to his team.

"Hi, there! The names Teiraa Maruchisu! This here's my friend Okimoto-san" Maruchisu said before Ryoken could begin explaining his plan.

"Umm, nice to meet you," Miyuki said with a small wave.

"A pleasure to meet you too!" Chizu said.

"Ahem!" Ryoken interrupted. The four turned their eyes towards him. "Sorry to cut introductions short, but we have a plan to make."

"Right, sorry," Maruchisu said, frowning slightly. He wanted to talk more. Those two seemed to be quite nice, he didn't understand why Ryoken was so serious. Sure it was an exam, but they could only try their best.

"Now then, here's what we're going to do…" Ryoken began, ready to give them the rundown of the plan that would either allow them to pass or cause them to fail.

* * *

**Exam Forest, Konseigo Academy – 10:45 AM**

The forest was eerily silent as the examinees lined up together at the starting line, in front of the massive concrete gates that separated them from the exam course. Tension radiated everywhere as the examinees were all silent, wanting to get themselves focused for the upcoming tasks. Enkai felt even more anxious than before. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as he steeled himself for the upcoming exam. This was it! This was what he had spent the last few months training for. Those hours spent doing timed laps around the lake would be worth it. The other four members of his group stood close by, ready to put their plan into action. It wasn't an overly amazing plan, and most of the group seemed unsure about it, but Ryoken had assured them that it technically wasn't cheating. Either way, they would find out soon enough.

"_Examinees! The entrance exam shall now start! Your time for preparation is now over!" _A loud voice called over a loudspeaker somewhere. Enkai dropped to his feet, getting into a running position. This was it.

Maruchisu closed his eyes, his head glowing bright blue as his cells got to work.

Chizu's head began to move away from her body, her neck beginning to stretch.

"_On your marks!"_

Enkai loosened his tight jaw, rows of razor-sharp teeth beginning to show.

Miyuki began to slowly grow, her body sucking in all available moisture from the surrounding air.

"_Get set!"_

Ryoken unleashed the demon, his arms and legs transforming partly into black, furry, wolf-like limbs.

"_GO!"_

No sooner had the words been spoken, Ryoken shot off like a rocket, his powerful legs allowing him to take the lead. Enkai followed as best as he could with Chizu. He couldn't help but be a little jealous of his ability to transform like that. Maybe a Quirk like that could have stopped all the insults…

"Teiraa-san!" Ryoken yelled, snapping Enkai out of his thoughts.

"On it!" Maruchisu called back as he yanked off his shirt, clapping his hands together and then focusing with his eyes shut. "Duplicate, now!" In an instant, Maruchisu's Quirk went to work, his cells dividing as a second body slowly split out of his back as Maruchisu hunched over, allowing it to crawl out of him. Enkai looked away as the whole thing was rather gruesome. After the body double had split apart from him, it being completely stark naked, Maruchisu's head had stopped glowing. The clone then took off running away from him, phasing through various bushes and trees as it went.

"Hidaka-san!" Ryoken then called. Miyuki, who was now well over 9ft tall, grabbed hold of Maruchisu's arm and yanked him up into the air, placing him on her shoulders. Maruchisu continued to focus with his eyes shut. His mind searched around the area for the clone, trying to pinpoint its location and…there!

"All set Tenshi-san! We're good to go!" Maruchisu called as his eyes saw what the clone was seeing, various bushes as trees until it phased through a wall.

**Name:** Maruchisu Teiraa

**Quirk:** Twins

_While arguably an Emitter type Quirk or a Mutant Type, Twins is technically a cross of all three Quirk types due to its unique properties. Maruchisu's brain is larger than a normal person's, coloured blue and has an additional lobe. When the Quirk is activated, the additional lobe in Maruchisu's head glows blue and sends a signal to all of his cells in his body, forcing them to divide instantly. This then generates a clone which crawls out of his body. These clones can either be holographic or physical, depending on Maruchisu's wishes. The clones fade away after a short time and it causes him headaches. Additionally, clothes cannot be copied leaving the clones naked._

"Good," Ryoken said as he raised his hand up to himself, a flaming building in the palm of his hand. In an instant, he spun and threw the flame back at the ground behind. The flame hit and immediately spread, growing higher and higher until a wall of flames had been formed that separated the group and a few leading examinees from the rest that followed. Ryoken then slowed, bringing his arms down and crossing them as the deadly orange flames spread up the fur on his arms and legs. "Devil's Smokescreen" Ryoken then whispered. A thick black smoke hissed out of the flames, enveloping the area and other examines as the group of five ran through it. A short time passed, and the flames extinguished themselves, the smoke now stopping.

**Name:** Ryoken Tenshi

**Quirk:** Hellhound

_Ryoken's severe mutation allows him to transform his body into that of a large hellhound like creature the size of a lion with flames and smoke coming from his body. He has slight manipulation of these flames and can transform a single part of his body, have a semi-body transformation, or have a full body transformation. However, the more he transforms, the harder it is to control the creature. Additionally, he is useless in the rain and wet environments.  
_

Ryoken smiled at his handiwork. That should be a big enough head start for them. All they needed to do now was to keep ahead.

* * *

**Konseigo Exam Viewing Room, Konseigo Academy – 10:49 AM**

A loud whooshing echoed through the viewing room as a small trashcan rattled violently. A purple light glowed from within as a man seemingly jumped out, decked out in his Hero costume. He wore a tattered jumpsuit that was similar to a bin bag, newspaper and other pieces of trash littered on it. Several small bin lids covered his weak points such as shoulders and shins like armour while a small racoon sat on his left shoulder. The man himself had a mop of long messy brown hair that covered his eyes that nobody had apparently ever seen.

"Sorry, we're late! But Rigby here wanted something to eat before we came" the man explained, stroking the raccoon's head as he did so.

"It's been an hour Trashman. Though I shouldn't be surprised as it is _you _of all people" A voice said. Trashman looked over to see another man standing there. He was slim, having black hair that contrasted his large white wings on his back. His hair was fashioned neatly, spiking out to the side slightly with the rest being combed over and falling in front of his red eye slightly. It was at that point that his hair went from black to red. The outfit was a simple white button shirt left untucked with black tie and black slacks and shoes. Additionally, he wore a large black trench coat that was left unzipped and usually flowed in the wind.

"Trashman?" the new arrival questioned, not caring about the insult. "Bit of a surprise to hear you use official names Seagull."

"We are in a working environment Trashman, of course, we have to use official names" Seagull replied, sticking his hands in his trouser pockets. "Come on." Seagull strode calmly over to the monitors where Gang Orca stood calmly watching the examinees at work. "So, what have we got here Sir?" Seagull asked, seeing a flaming bird-like creature zoom past one of the cameras.

"Quite a few potential candidates" Gang Orca replied, a large serpent-like creature silvering through the fire with a figure riding on top. "I'm pleased with the results so far. These children will make excellent students at the school."

"Good to hear" chortled a loud voice from beside him. Next to Gang Orca was an absolute giant of a man, standing over 7ft tall with a body that looked exactly like a bear plush, complete with ridiculously large cartoon eyes and a large permanent smile. His attire wasn't a hero costume unlike the rest of the Pros gathered there. Instead, it was an expensive tailor-made white tuxedo with black collars and a bow with black slacks and shoes. "I'm glad that we're able to find such wonderful recruits this year" he continued.

"Apart from the trap that those students at the start made, I don't really see anything else that really stands out" Seagull huffed.

"Oh, come on Seagull" the bear laughed. "Lighten up. They're still children. I bet we'll see something really amazing soon!"

"Not likely Plush. I haven't seen anyone of interest currently, so I believe nothing will come up in the future" Seagull replied. Plush sighed and turned back to the screen. Seagull may have his doubts, but he definitely didn't. Most of the examinees had found a way around the fire by now and the smokescreen had mostly cleared by now. He had to give credit. Using a wall of flames and a smokescreen may have been an underhanded move, but a very clever one at that. It gave that group more time to get ahead of the other examinees, making up for any lack of speed they had. Additionally, the cloner of the group had made a phantom clone of themselves that was currently ahead and running outside of the course and into the next area. It was most likely being used as a scout, reporting back the terrain, trap locations and shortcuts available. Very clever indeed. "Can I do it now Sir?" Seagull then asked. Plush tore his eyes away from the screen and back to Seagull, his hand now over a button that was on the control panel below him. "They're getting close to the first zone. It would be best to have the bots prepared for them."

"Very well then. Do as you wish" Gang Orca said. Seagull smiled and pressed the button, a loud beep echoing through the quiet room.

_"First Wave unleashed,"_ a voice said from the screens, warning messages now appearing on them. Seagull's smirk grew into a large smile. Now the fun had begun.

* * *

**Apologies for disappearing for almost a month. Somethings came up and I got a bit side-tracked, but some of you who I've been speaking to know I've been working on this. Anyway, the exam begins and of course, I couldn't help but add in the legendary Seagull and his accomplice Trashman. Thank you to my Discord buddies for coming together to make such awesome characters. Additionally, Plush was created by Bearfacington as one of the teachers. I haven't got the teacher list on my profile unlike the students because I wouldn't work for some strange reason. As for teachers, I have one spot still open for another teacher, so if anyone wants to submit one, then that spot is open. **

**Aside from that, thank you to everyone that submitted for the story, I really appreciate it. I'm planning to try and involve as many people's OCs into the entrance exam as possible, so if they didn't appear, they will most likely appear next chapter. Apologies if I couldn't get the personalities exactly right, I'm still new with this. But things should improve later on down the line. With that said and done, if you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review why and I'll see you in the next update!**


	3. Introduction: Exam Part 2

**Exam Forest, Konseigo Academy – 10:57 AM**

"Tenshi-san! I've found it!" Ryoken turned his head back to his ally who was currently riding on top of Miyuki's shoulders. His eyes snapped open and he looked at his leader with an excited expression.

"What zone is it?" Ryoken asked.

"It's the Canyon Zone," Maruchisu said as the giant girl lifted him off her shoulders and placed him back onto the ground. "It's a large valley that bends to the left. There are several large rock formations on top but that's about it" he continued, now running alongside the rest of his team. "I'll send my clone to the next zone. After that, a new one will have to be made."

"Right. Once we're past this zone, make another clone to scout with. Be on guard for enemies" Ryoken warned.

"Roger that captain!" Maruchisu said with a smile. Nobody expected what happened next. A bright flash, brighter than the sun itself, flew past at a ridiculous speed, blinding the group with its rays. It was if a flash grenade had gone off as Ryoken generated a smokescreen in an instant, attempting to block out the blinding holy light. Enkai yelled in pain as rubbed his eyes furiously. He was at risk the most due to the dark environment he preferred to live in. Miyuki saw this and gestured to Chizu to move over to them. The cannonball head girl did so, using her massive head to shade Enkai as he hissed in pain at his throbbing eye sockets.

"Anyone have any idea what that was?!" She yelled.

"Not the slightest clue" Miyuki answered. "Whatever or whoever it was, they fast. I didn't even get to see them!"

"Is Okimoto-san going to be ok? That hit him pretty badly" Maruchisu asked worriedly.

"Just let him walk it off" Ryoken huffed. "We're losing time by sitting here." Despite his attitude, the two girls and Maruchisu couldn't help but agree with the demon boy as several silhouettes that could be seen through the thick smog were now running past them.

"I had no idea that many got past the flame wall," Miyuki said in wonder.

"They shouldn't have" Ryoken growled. He'd fucked up now. Someone must have used a water Quirk to extinguish the flames. The wall had spread through the entire pathway and had stood several meters high. It should have taken much longer than this to extinguish. "We need to move, now" Ryoken then added turning to Enkai who was blinking rapidly. "Can you walk Okimoto-san?" He asked concerned.

"I-I'll be fine," Enkai said, trying to put on a smile.

"Then let's go" Ryoken ordered, the smoke dissipating. Whatever that light was, it was now far in the distance, along with a large flaming bird following it towards the canyon entrance. The group then set off again, Ryoken leading with Miyuki at the back to help Enkai if the task was too much for him. Chizu and Maruchisu ran together in the middle, mentally steeling themselves for the first obstacle of the exam. It wasn't long before the five reached the entrance, a whole lot of commotion now going on inside the canyon. The same white light and Phoenix were zipping around the air, carefully dodging the jaws of various mechanical lions which pounced on them from the top of the canyon. Each drone was the size of a large dog, coating in shiny silver metal which glistened in the sunlight. Their choice of weapons were obviously their maws, equipped with various pointy teeth and two large fangs that made them resemble a sabre tooth tiger. The Phoenix dodged the latest pounce from the lion drones, ducking under as another came flying down from above, claws and fangs at the ready to take a piece out of its body. The Phoenix retaliated, firing a stream of fire out of its beak which burnt the drone to a crisp. The flaming drone crashed to the ground in a heap of molten slag, the Phoenix now giving an ear-piercing screech as a show of victory. Ryoken then got a better look at the light which had blinded them, instantly recognising them. She was tall with short blonde hair shaped into a boyish bob cut. Like Chizu, the girl wore a sports bra, though coloured black with yoga pants that had an aqua green line running down the left leg. The more noticeable feature about her was the huge angelic wings she had attached to her back, spanning several feet across and emitting a brilliant bright light. Ryoken let out a small grow. Of course, the Prodigy Child was here.

"We have to fight _those _things?" Miyuki said in disbelief, snapping Ryoken out of his thoughts. The whole prospect seemed terrifying. Giant mechanical hounds just falling out of the sky at you with terrifying speed.

"You don't have to. That's why I'm here" Ryoken announced, flames spreading up his claws. "Chizu-san extend your neck above the canyon and warn me of approaching enemies. The rest of you follow my lead but stay out of the firing line." With that, Ryoken dashed forwards, running towards the nearest drone. His claw lit up a brilliant orange colour as the lion drone opened it's maw and attacked. Ryoken waited until he was close enough before thirsting his fist into the drone's mouth, unleashing a torrent of flames inside it. The drone struggled for a bit before being melted from the inside, exploding shortly afterwards. Ryoken hissed in pain as the small explosion singed his fur, but with the added fire resistance of his Quirk, he needn't have worried too much.

'_How brutal'_ Miyuki thought as she watched the boy at work. Flames danced everywhere as Ryoken ripped and tore through all the drones that opposed him and the group. Despite his name meaning angel, he was no angel. The boy was a demon just like his Quirk, unflinching and cruel to all around him. Why did she even agree to join his team? She then noticed something.

"Tenshi-san! Top right!" She called in a panic. Ryoken quickly whipped his head up and saw a group of three drones descending on him, their metal bodies glistening in the light. His paws lit up with flames, ready to scorch his new opposition. A black mass rushed forward quickly, swinging into all three drones and sending them into the canyon wall. Said black mass was none other than Chizu's head which had been sent rocketing forwards from her elongated neck.

"I told you to scout for enemies!" Ryoken yelled angrily.

"I can't exactly do that when we're surrounded!" Chizu shot at him. Ryoken only then noticed their predicament. At least a dozen drones had encircled the group while more rained down from above.

"Ah! There's too many of them!" Enkai cried out worriedly while Ryoken gritted his teeth angrily.

'_If I didn't have this lot with me, I'd scorch the whole fucking lot'_ he thought to himself, brain racking to try and make a plan. Chizu was one step ahead, extending her neck out and using it as a wrecking ball to completely sweep away most of them. Her neck retracted and shot out again as she knocked another two drones away with her massive rock-hard head. Ryoken didn't want to admit it, but he was quite impressed with the girl's talent. Despite seeming like a bubbly and happy girl that didn't seem to take things seriously, she was actually quite skilful with the usage of her Quirk.

**Name:**** Chizu 'Chomp' Ishi**

**Quirk:**** Wrecking Ball**

_Born from Quirk fusion of her parent's Quirks, Chomp's mutation has transformed her head into a massive black wrecking ball, making it very hard and dense. Her neck is also very flexible and durable, allowing Chomp's neck muscles to extend and retract, letting her smash her head into objects or be swung around like a literal wrecking ball. However, continuous smashing and swinging can result in headaches and dizziness._

Enkai suddenly yelled in fright as a drone charged at him. He jumped out of the way as Miyuki came rushing in, tackling the drone to the ground. Before it could have a chance to recover, the blue giant brought both fists down on its head, hard. The drone's head was completely crushed as Miyuki winced in pain, shaking her fists. She then released that she had begun to shrink, now falling to almost 8ft. Miyuki called the air's moisture towards herself, absorbing it into her skin and swelling back up to be over 9ft tall again.

**Name:**** Miyuki Hidaka**

**Quirk:**** Frost Giant**

_Miyuki's Quirk allows her to share all the traits and features of a frost giant. By absorbing moisture from the cold air into her skin, Miyuki can use this to increase her size up to 9ft tall. Gifted with this is an increase in physical strength which makes her a threat in hand to hand combat. However, Miyuki will begin to shrink the hotter she gets and is weak to fire, causing her into instantly shrink back to her normal size.  
_

"Not to be rude or anything, but this plan kinda sucks!" Maruchisu yelled to his teammates as he leapfrogged over a charging drone.

"I say we just run for it!" Miyuki called the remains of a drone's head in her hands. "They said there's no point in fighting the enemies!" Ryoken growled in annoyance. She was right. They had wasted a boatload of time trying to fight the endless waves of drones.

"Fine, we'll just charge through them! Smash anything and everything out of the way Ishi-san!" Ryoken ordered.

"Got it!" Chizu responded, moving to the front and swinging her head wildly. The sound of scraping metal filled the air as a path was carved forwards for the group. The five ran quickly along, Chizu sweeping the ground in front of them while Ryoken took out the airborne drones with his flames. Miyuki ran behind with the other two boys, taking out any stragglers that lagged behind.

'_I see. This much easier. Why didn't I just do this?'_ Ryoken could help but feel like an idiot now. They were making much more progress now. It was much easier to have Chizu sweep away the drones to make a path for them to run through. Truth to be told, he wanted to fight the drones. The hellhound was becoming impatient and restless. It hungered for blood. Ryoken could hear it now in his head, barking like mad. His ears twitched at a new sound, and Ryoken fired a fireball from his claws at a drone that had dropped too close. The drone instantly exploded right as the girl with angelic wings flew by. Seeing the wreckage flying at her, the angel girl turned towards it and held out her hand before there was an explosion of bright light. The group and other examinees in the area had to shield their eyes from the intense light that blinded them. Thanks to her quick thinking, Miyuki had wrapped her arms around Enkai's head to protect his sensitive eyes.

"Please make sure you're more careful next time," the angel girl said before flying off. The group just stood there slightly stunned. Looking around, not only had she destroyed the rubble that went to hit her, but also several other drones around her too. All that remained was the smoking piles of scorched scrap metal that littered the area. Ryoken scoffed. Typical of the Prodigy Child.

"What destructive power," Miyuki said.

"TIDAL WAVE!" Maruchisu screamed.

And then everything went to shit.

* * *

**Canyon Zone, Konseigo Academy – 11:13 AM**

"For a peasant, you do seem to have a pretty decent Quirk," a strange looking boy said as he folded his arms and let the wind blow against his nice-looking coat. His skin was coloured in three different shades, black, yellow and orange. His face, neck, torso and upper limbs were coloured yellow with two black lines coming down his face connected to two black rings under his eyes. His nails were sharp and black in colour as well as the exoskeleton on his elbows, knees and chest which were hidden under his black jeans and black coat with a fur collar over a white T-shirt. Extending out his back was a long insect tail that was coloured a dull orange on the underside like his lower limbs. The upper side of the tail was coloured in the same glassy black exoskeleton. His head was covered by a thick chitinous plating that gave him somewhat of a bald looking appearance, the visible hair at the front being coloured black and styled wiry and spiky but flopping down at the front near the bridge of his nose. He currently rode on his companion, a massive serpent-like creature that was made of water from the waist downwards, having the upper body of a dragon with thick sea blue scales that rippled and crashed like ocean waves. Her eyes were red with dark red slit pupils that gave a fierce and angry looking glare that sent fear into even the bravest of men. Her face was slender with several straight horns out the sides and jaws full of rows of razor-sharp teeth. Her arms were slender but packed a lot of muscle like her massive wings that almost rivalled her size. The lower half of her body was morphed completely into water that swept away anything and everything, ending in a thin but powerful tail.

The sea serpent growled at him while the Shinmei just ignored her. He didn't care if her feelings were hurt or not. All he cared was breezing past the exam without a sweat. He had found the perfect partner too. The girl, Sakura Itou was her name, possessed and incredibly rare Quirk that changed her into a raging monster, one that he could exploit for his own personal gain. And by pumping her full of epinephrine, the girl was now unstoppable. But there was one challenge in particular that he had set his sights on.

Kioshi Raito, the prodigy child.

Taking down a prodigy like her would surely boost his reputation and shut Kaemon up. Father would be proud too and side with him should Kaemon try anything. At least he wasn't a failure. At least he didn't run from everything that happened. Kaemon was pathetic like that but still liked to talk the talk. Well no more. He'd show that snarky brat who was superior. His eyes glanced down at the examinees and drones below him, all of which had been washed away by the arrival of Sakura. He smiled to himself. That little barrier that had been put up at the start of the exam was a piece of cake to pass thanks to Sakura. All he now had to do was just keep her adrenaline levels high enough for the duration of the exam and they'd be golden. "Itou-chan, if you get past the angel now, I will get you three bowls of ramen instead of one. Okay?" There was a growl from Sakura and Shinmei felt her surge forwards. He smiled at his bargaining as the bright light from Kioshi's wings got closer and closer. Everything was perfect. Should Sakura turn her back on him now, he could just drain her energy dry and be done with her. It was her choice, help him or fail the exam?

Shinmei had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't realised that they had caught up with Kioshi. She was weak now, her light dying down. Shinmei hummed to himself. She must be trying to conserve power. No matter. Sakura let out a roar as Kioshi turned back at the last moment, only seeing the massive blue claw heading in her direction. She quickly darted to the left, Sakura's claw missing by a few short feet as it went crashing into the ground. Sakura continued to slither along, using her claws to drag herself further to try and pull ahead. Shinmei looked down at Kioshi who flew beside Sakura, keeping at a distance to avoid her gigantic claws. Their eyes locked for a split second, hateful glares clashing against each other. Finally, Sakura pulled forward, and Kioshi was left behind, power failing and descending slowly. Shinmei grinned. This was just too perfect for him. There was literally nobody that could stop him now! A rumble beneath his feet said otherwise as Sakura's body began to shift and change back. Her massive claws retracting back into arms as her dragon-like head pushed back into her skull, forming back into a face with grey eyes that head heavy bags underneath them. Scales were replaced by the skin as a mop of wavy dark brown hair grew out of the top of her head, stretching down her back. Her attire was some sort of fully black wetsuit that was left unzipped on the top half exposing her fair skin. She stood silently in front of Shinmei, looking rather sad while Shinmei began to seethe with rage.

"Why the hell did we stop?" Shinmei growled while Sakura zipped up her wetsuit to cover her exposed torso.

"Just look," she said quietly, pointing at the obstacle in front of them. Shinmei turned to the sight in front of him and couldn't help but be slightly shocked. In front of them stood a deep ravine with several gigantic trees growing out of it, their branches intertwining and forming a confusing mess while several vines hung from them like green tentacles. The canopy of the trees stood taller than Sakura did in her monster form, shading the pit of darkness that lay below, full of unassuming horrors probably. It was silent and almost creepy as there was no sound coming from the trees. No birds chirping. No rustling of leaves. It was just silent. Still, Shinmei didn't let it get to him too much, giving an impressed whistle at the sight below him as he walked to the edge. He understood it now. He had only seen the canopy of the trees on top of Sakura and not the ravine below. If she had gone any further, both she and he would have fallen into the looming abyss below. The trees would never be able to support the weight of her monster form. "How are we going to get across?" Sakura then asked, Shinmei turning back to face her.

"That's your problem. I can get across easily with my wings" Shinmei told her. Sakura was about to protest when there was a whooshing of air and the sound of a jet engine approaching, from the ground. Both applicants turned just in time to see a figure go rocketing past, silver hair and a black tank top with multiple silver protrusions coming from their body. The appeared to yell something at them but the pair held their ears due to the absurd noise coming from him. Shinmei saw the figure dart upwards for a split second and disappeared into the foliage. At that point, Kioshi ran past, leaping high and using her wings to soar from branch to branch. She didn't use the vines at all. She didn't need to. Shinmei growled angrily. He had lost the lead just like that! "Sakura! Transform! Now!" He roared at the girl. The taller girl blinked in surprise, but followed Shinmei's instructions, turning back into a smaller sized leviathan. This way, she wouldn't break the branches. Shinmei jumped up top, stabbing her with his tail and pumping the girl full of adrenaline until she could take no more. There was no way he was losing this. He had a reputation to keep up. With a mighty leap, Sakura flew off the cliffside and towards the mighty trees. A slight bad idea as her increased weight pulled her down towards the dark depths. She raised her monstrous claws, catching a branch before she fell. Shinmei leapt up off of her and onto the branch where Sakura hung from. With much clawing and effort, Sakura pulled herself up onto the branch which held firm underneath her weight. Shinmei climbed on top once more before Sakura leapt again, determined to get back their lead.

* * *

**Jungle Zone, Konseigo Academy – 11:19 AM**

To say Ryoken was pissed was an absolute understatement. The wolf boy was absolutely livid due to being completely drenched. A large wave of water had swept through the entire canyon, completely washing away all those who were inside, his own group included. Enkai was fine due to his fish-based mutation, but Maruchisu was freezing without his T-shirt. Ice had also formed across Miyuki's body where the water had actually frozen around her. Ryoken wasn't any better either. The cold water had caused his transformation to revert, leaving him stuck in his human form. He couldn't transform when wet either, putting him at a huge disadvantage. However, he had mostly dried off by now and could feel the Hellhound coming back to him. For a split second, he pondered sitting in a bath of cold water to get the demon to go away. The group had now managed to get through the canyon zone relatively easily since all the drones had been washed away. But now they were behind once again, struggling to catch up to the leaders. Maruchisu hadn't said anything more about the next zone. His connection with the clone had been severed when he had been slammed with the force of the wave. This meant they were now running blind. Almost.

"Is that it?" Chizu asked, her head raised high into the air to get a better view. Ryoken could see the canopy of several trees poking out of what appeared to be a ravine or valley of some sort. The group came to a stop, alongside various other applicants who stood at the edge of the cliffside.

"That's a long way down" Enkai muttered.

"No kidding" Ryoken murmured as he watched some of the examinees leaping onto the branches of some of the trees. He then noticed several vines hanging down from the branches. "We can use the vines to swing across from branch to branch. Teiraa-san, can you make-" Ryoken didn't bother to finish as he could see the boy shaking violently. "Oi, Teiraa-san. You alright?"

"H-huh?" Was response Maruchisu gave, snapping out of a trance.

"You've gone completely pale; more so than me," Miyuki said as she walked over.

"Oh…I just…don't like heights" Mauchisu explained, giving a weak smile as sweat trickled down his forehead.

* * *

"_Can you shut up and move Teiraa-kun!"_

"_What?! I'm not doing anything wrong!"_

"_Boys! What are you doing?! Get away from there!"_

"_Stop pushing me!"_

"_Well move Teiraa! I wanna look too!"_

"_Stop it Kenji!"_

"_Teiraa! Get away from there!"_

_A shatter of glass. A broken friendship. And Maruchisu fell from the world that day._

* * *

"You guys go on ahead without me. I'll find another way around" Maruchisu told them as he looked around. The memory was painful as it surfaced in his head. He wanted it to go back; to be pushed deep inside his consciousness once more.

"There is no other way around. The ravine covers the width of the course" Chizu explained. Maruchisu's face fell into a look of despair upon realisation. He couldn't do this. He wouldn't get past. He would fail the exam. A large claw gripping his arm said otherwise as Maruchisu was yanked into the air before he realised. He looked to the claw's owner, seeing it was none other than Ryoken, his features changing as he grew taller and more feral, black fur sprouting from his skin as his muscles budged, ripping his new tank top slightly. What was once Ryoken was now an 8ft tall wolfman with fur as blacker than obsidian and flames sprouting from his arms.

"What are you-?!" Maruchisu asked in shock.

"Just hold on tight. My transformation has returned" Ryoken told him, his voice deep and guttural as Maruchisu held on for dear life while Ryoken put him on his back before taking a running start at the ravine. Maruchisu screamed in fright as his arms wrapped around Ryoken's furry chest as the wolf boy leapt. In an instant, Ryoken's claw shot out and gripped hold of a vine, using his momentum to swing through the trees.

"He can't be serious?" Miyuki said in exasperation as Chizu and Enkai just stared, still hearing Maruchisu's frantic screaming in the distance as they disappeared through the leaves.

"We should probably move" Enkai murmured. Miyuki, having heard him, nodded and the remaining three moved back to get a running start. Miyuki exhaled as she prepared herself while Enkai began to shake. They were about to jump off a cliffside. This was crazy.

"Let's go!" Miyuki yelled as she and Chizu ran forwards, Enkai jumping in surprise. The two girls leapt off the edge, screaming as they did so while Enkai just watched. He willed himself to move, but nothing happened. His legs were glued to the ground. He couldn't do it. This was too much for him. He was better off giving up.

"_It doesn't matter about outward appearances. What truly matters is what is on the inside. Are you going to let them dictate who you are?"_

Enkai blinked in slight surprise. Where the heck did that come from? Was that..? Yes, he remembered it now. That meeting he had in middle school. That chance encounter that changed his life. Enkai shook his head. What the hell was he doing?! Give up?! Why the hell would he want that?! He owed it to him to get past this exam. He'd promised that he'd become a Hero.

"_I see the makings of a real Hero inside you kid."_

Those words were enough as he charged forward with a mighty yell. He would do it! He would show them all! With a great leap, Enkai soared through the air, gripping onto one of the vines and using his momentum to swing. As soon as he made it through the leaves, Enkai couldn't help but gawk at the view. It was if a jungle had been lifted up into the sky as vines, branches and various other plants littered the treetops, giving off a wide variety of colours.

"This is amazing! It so pretty!" Chizu cried out in excitement as Miyuki couldn't help but give off a small smile as well. Enkai could see that they had just landed on a large branch in front of them. Enkai did so too, stumbling as he did and almost falling off the edge.

"Nice of you to join us," Miyuki said as Enkai recovered. Enkai blushed in embarrassment before there was a scream. The trio turned and watched as another examinee, a boy with purple skin, lose his grip and fall into the darkness below. Other examines, such as one covered with feathers, had found themselves tangled in a mesh of vines while groups of silver creatures just watched, laughing with glee. One such creature hopped onto the branch in front of them and Miyuki finally got a good look at it. It was very small, possibly no more than a few feet high of the ground with a sleek metallic body and yellow glowing eyes. Its tail thrashed around while it gave a cry of enjoyment. It was obvious, a monkey drone. A wave of heat hit her, and Miyuki turned to see Ryoken on another branch with a shaking Maruchisu. The boy was now surrounded by a ring of flames, mostly back in his human form aside from the large flaming wolf limbs and sharp dog like features he was now sporting. Maruchisu was on his knees, holding onto the ground tightly as Ryoken kept blasting more and more drones back. The force of the fire bursts was enough to send them tumbling off the edge of the branch.

"Chomp!" Miyuki cried, turning to her friend. Chizu nodded and shot out her head at the drones in front of them. Something then latched onto Miyuki's face as she turned back. She screamed in fright as she stumbled along the branch, dangerously close to falling off. Enkai quickly ran to her aid, yanking the girl onto the floor before she could fall off. Miyuki tried to rip the thing off her face, but it was no good as the drone gripped her tightly. There was the sound of ripping metal, and Miyuki felt the drone being pulled off her face. She looked up at Enkai who held the drone in his hand, surprised at the size of his jaws. Enkai's mouth seemed to have doubled in size, his jaw slightly unhinged from its joint to allow the partial remains of the drone to sit in his mouth. Enkai took notice of this, blushing as he immediately spat out the metal remains, dropping it into the darkness.

"Are you ok? That was quite a surprise" he asked. Miyuki exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled.

"Yes, thank you. Those jaws are really impressive Okimoto-san." Enkai felt himself go even redder at the compliment as he helped the girl on her feet.

"O-oh, thank you" he responded. She had given him a compliment. A genuine compliment! Nobody had ever done that before! A warm fuzzy feeling stirred in his chest just as more drones dropped down in front of them. Miyuki got up and looked at Enkai before he nodded in response. She gave a war cry, charging forwards as Chizu smashed the drones out of their way with her head, knocking them left and right off the branch before they could get a chance to attack. The remaining stragglers were handled by Miyuki as she used her herculean strength to throw them aside or simply smash them to pieces. Though this hurt her wrists, she knew that it was for the best as this way, the would have a clear path to the exit. Enkai called out positions and movements as the trio jumped from branch to branch, following Ryoken who was carrying a crying Maruchisu on his back. The pair of them had been held up on the first branch as Ryoken had been hit by a drone before getting surrounded. He landed on another branch, letting Maruchisu off before he unleashed a wave of fire at the next group of drones. He was surprised that the trees hadn't caught fire at this point since he had been shooting several large bursts of fire everywhere. Once the next group had been dealt with, he picked up Maruchisu and leapt away. He turned his head back slightly, seeing his teammates further back jumping off of a large branch and onto a smaller one that was in a straight line. He was glad that this part of the course was easier to cross, the branches of the large trees winding together like a maze almost. With much leaping and effort, he made it to the end of the zone, a large rocky wall. It seemed that he had dropped down several meters when leaping as the zone's exit was just above them.

"Shit" he hissed. They'd have to climb it. But that would be quite a task with Maruchisu on his back. The dark thought loomed in his head about leaving Maruchisu. No, he'd never leave anyone like he had been. It wasn't fair. "Fuck it. Hold on tight, we're going up" Ryoken warned.

"W-w-what?" Maruchisu shakily answered. Before he could continue, Ryoken leapt at the wall, digging his claws into the rock as he landed. With that done, Ryoken began to climb. It was hard, Maruchisu weighing him down as he struggled up the wall. Something hit him and Ryoken lost his grip, cursing as he did.

"FUCK!" He roared, yanking Maruchisu off his back and swinging him around before throwing him high in the air.

"RYOKENNNNN! WHAT THE FUCK?!" The boy screamed as he soared into the air. He then began to fall. Ryoken angled himself so his feet were facing the ground. As he fell back, he landed on the trunk of a large tree. Using it as a springboard, Ryoken leapt off of it and back towards the falling Maruchisu. As Ryoken reached him, he grabbed his arm and swing him around once more, throwing him up higher this time. Maruchisu screamed as he rose high and higher, through the leaves and over the top of the rock wall. He landed roughly on the ground and didn't move for a moment before taking in his surroundings.

He was alive.

On solid ground.

He sat up suddenly. "I'M ALIVE! I'M FUCKING ALIVE!" He laughed. He let out a deep breath as a shiver ran through his body whilst tears ran down his eyes. He wanted to cry right now. His thoughts flashed back to holding onto Ryoken's furry body as they flew through the branches. His eyes had been closed for most of the experience except for being let down by the boy when he needed to fight. He had been holding onto the branches tightly while Ryoken fought. And when Ryoken had begun climbing the cliffside. If he had let go… Suddenly, something rumbled in his stomach and Maruchisu bent over and he retched, bring up his breakfast from this morning. This was too much. He should have gone to U.A. He then realised something. Ryoken was still down there! Falling after throwing him up here! Maruchisu quickly scampered over to the edge of the cliff, only having his eyes peer over. One quick glance and he rushed back. Nope! It was too much. He just had to pray his teammates made it out alright.

Ryoken in the meantime had managed to land somewhat safely. He had landed on his paws, but it had sent a huge shock through his arms and legs, causing them to throb. The sound of high-pitched laughter echoed through the trees as more and more monkey drones hung around on the branches and vines around him. They mocked him for his failed attempt at climbing the wall, for getting himself hurt. They threw things at him, twigs, stones, anything they had on them while they laughed. He wanted it to stop.

The chorus of laughs grew louder.

"_Stop."_

Rocks began to hit his shoulders.

"_Stop."_

Something hard hit his nose, and Ryoken stumbled back.

"_Stop."_

He touched his nose with his claw, seeing the blood on his sharp nails while he looked in horror.

"_STOP."_

The chorus grew louder and louder, ringing in his ears until it drowned out everything around him.

"_**KILL."**_

Ryoken leapt upwards, seizing the first drone in his claws as he smashed it against the rock wall, the machine left inside a small crater as nothing but a mangled mess of metal and wires. The laughing stopped in an instant as Ryoken pushed himself off the wall, flames igniting the next two drones as they were incinerated. The drones all seemed to scream out in fear as the watched Ryoken tear apart a fourth one with his claws. The Hellhound howled with glee as the wolf-boy smiled in satisfaction. The feeling was just so good. To let loose and annihilate was what he needed. He jumped up high, chasing the drones as they fled in fear. Using his flames, Ryoken scorched a fifth one as he watched it go tumbling down into the dark depths while he chased a sixth one upwards. The drone swung from vine to vine but it was too late for Ryoken had caught it. Grabbing hold of it, Ryoken unleashed his flames, incinerating the helpless drone. The pair flew up through the leaves and over the cliffside and onto the ground above, skidding to a stop as Ryoken dragged the drone's face through the ground. Despite the drone being half burnt and having its face shredded up slightly, it was still functional. No matter. Ryoken slammed his hulking fist into the drone's face, smashing it to pieces.

Again.

Ryoken threw another punch into the drone's face, this time shattering the ground.

Again.

The punches grew faster and faster, each one hitting harder than the last as Ryoken wanted nothing more than to smash this annoying thing to pieces.

"Tenshi-san! STOP!" Ryoken froze mid-punch as he looked up. He saw Miyuki staring at him with a look of horror on her face while Enkai stood behind Chizu shaking in fear as the pair were helping Maruchisu off the floor. Even the cheerful boy was absolutely shocked at the sheer brutality of his teammate. "What are you doing?" Miyuki asked, her voice almost hollow. The trio had managed to find a pathway of branches that lead up to the top of the cliff. There, they had met up with Maruchisu who had explained to them how Ryoken had thrown him to the top of the cliff. They were in the middle of helping him before Ryoken had joined them and began smashing a drone to pieces. They wolf-boy looked down at the smashed drone in front of him, seeing the obliterated metal and short-circuiting wires. He shook his head, reverting himself back into his human form, the flames disappearing.

"Sorry" he began quietly. "I got a bit carried away there." He got up, rubbing his sore knuckles as he walked over to Maruchisu. He'd done it again. He'd fucked up. It was almost like a repeat of U.A. He could not let that happen again. He had to rein himself in. "Hey," he said to Maruchisu as he held his hand out. "Sorry about throwing you. I didn't want us to fall and hurt ourselves." Maruchisu was hesitant in accepting Ryoken's hand but eventually did so, the other boy pulling him up onto his feet. Ryoken knew those looks in their eyes. The looks of fear, of disgust at his brutality. He couldn't lose their trust now. He needed them for the exam, and they needed him. "If you're all ready to go, then let's continue. We can't fall behind."

"Are you okay though Tenshi-san? You seemed very…focused back then" Maruchisu asked.

"It's a side effect of my Quirk. Sorry" Ryoken answered. If he was to keep their trust, it would be best to apologise. Maruchisu was a little surprised, to say the least. After that episode, the brash and rude Ryoken seemed to be replaced by a seemingly more apologetic one. Not that he was complaining though. He was handled roughly by Ryoken when being carried through the forest and did want an apology for it. He decided to take it with a pinch of salt however and put it behind him. It was too early to make judgements just yet.

"Not to worry Tenshi-san!" Maruchisu said, a smile forming on his face. "Every Quirk has a downside. I just didn't expect yours to be so wild though."

"It's a bit of a handful to deal with. Anyway, let's get moving" Ryoken said, moving off. Maruchisu followed him while Chizu and Enkai stayed back.

"So…are we going to follow them?" Chizu asked.

"Um…I think we should. They are our teammates after all" Enkai said, though he was still unsure about Ryoken's ferocity seen moments ago.

"You coming too Yuki?" Chizu asked.

"Yeah. Just give me a sec" Miyuki replied as she began to suck in more moisture. Chizu shrugged and followed along with Enkai while Miyuki watched. Tenshi. A word that simply meant angel. _"Angel my ass,"_ the frost giant thought as she began to follow. That boy was no angel at all. He was a walking devil. Rude, cruel and brutal. She blamed Chizu for dragging her into this. She was this far now though. There was no point in complaining now. With a heavy sigh. Miyuki pressed on, determined to get this exam over and done with for good.

* * *

**Ah, good grief! This chapter was a lot shorter than I wanted it. I was aiming to try and get the examinees through most of the zones, but I guess I kinda dragged on to the point where I was sick of it. I was tempted to rewrite this chapter, but I'm pleased with the edits I've made so far. Anyway, there's nothing else to really say though. If I got any of your character's personalities wrong then I do apologise once again, still new to this XD. But if you liked the chapter, leave a review why and I'll see you in the next update then!**


	4. Introduction: Exam Part 3

**Lake Zone, Konseigo Academy – 11:25 AM**

The examination field was utter chaos as the various applicants ran speeding from the previous zone and into the next; diving into the large lake that stood as their obstacle. The lake was extremely large with various small islands decorating it. The Mutants adept to the water took the lead and cleared the distance to the first island without hassle. That was until they were dragged under the surface by a powerful force. Those just stepping into the lake stopped in their tracks as they watched their fellow applicants suddenly surface and wrestle violently against the unseen enemy before being pushed back to the lake's shore.

Still, that didn't stop the rest of the applicants one bit. They charged forward once more into the water, believing numbers would hold the advantage against the next obstacle. Ryoken stopped at the edge of the lake and shivered. He hated getting wet. It put the Hellhound in a very bad mood and stopped him from transforming. He watched as the rest of the applicants stampede forwards into the danger and begin to struggle against the next set of drones.

"This is will be tricky then," Maruchisu said as he arrived with the rest of the group. Miyuki, who stood nearest to Ryoken, could hear the wolf boy growling at the new obstacle. She remembered how angry he had been after being washed away by the tidal wave in the Canyon Zone. The group looked out to see all the other applicants struggling and thrashing about madly in the water as they were dragged back to the shore.

"They're all mad," Chizu said in disbelief as she watched the other applicants struggle.

"They're using each other as dummies" Ryoken explained. "They think that going into the lake in high numbers will reduce the chance of them getting picked off. It's not working though."

"Um…I could scout the lake if you want?" Enkai then asked.

"Good idea Okimoto-san!" Maruchisu cried, startling the boy slightly. "We can see what the new drones are like and I'll make a clone and move it to the next zone!"

"Go for it. Just try and find a way for us to cross. I'd rather not swim" Ryoken huffed. With that said, Enkai took off his water bags and hoodie; handing them to Maruchisu as the boy's head began to glow bright blue as it did earlier in the exam. Enkai immediately sprinted for the water, excited at the prospect of showing what he could do. This was his chance to prove himself! And he could finally put all his training to good use. Moving through the crowd of applicants, Enkai dived into the cool water and prepared for the worst.

"_Strange. I can't hear any fish"_ the fish boy wondered as he blinked several times to allow his eyes to adjust to the darker surroundings. He couldn't see the entire lake as bottoms of the small islands reached down to the lake bed like giant pillars making the lake seem like a huge maze underneath its surface. At this point, the boy began to feel nervous. He could hear the other applicants thrashing about up ahead, but the bubbles caused by their thrashing impaired his vision and blocked his view. Aside from that, the rest of the lake was eerily quiet. His ears picked up something and there was a flash of silvery metal that glistened from the sunlight above; something now in his face. The creature, though small, was at least several feet long; possibly the size of Chizu. It's body like the other drones was metallic but in a slenderer shape built for swimming at high speeds. The tail was large with a line of red paint running along to the tip. More red paint covered the drone's fins, running in a line until the tip. Its eyes were yellow and mechanical as it opened its huge mouth in front of Enkai.

The fish boy could only yell in fright as oxygen bubbles escaped his mouth. In a flash, his hands were gripping on tight to the drone's snout and lower jaw; desperately trying to keep its mouth from chomping him while he pushed it back. This was no good as the sound of shifting water could be heard, signalling the arrival of more drones. On instinct, Enkai bit down on the drone's snout and ripped it to shreds. The drone shorted out for a bit, giving Enkai enough time to swim back out of the lake. His teammates were surprised to see him leap out of the water so suddenly. Ryoken hissed as droplets fell on him and Maruchisu while Enkai landed on his knees.

"Shark…drones" he panted between breaths. "Fast…and…dangerous."

"Guess that means we're not going swimming then," Maruchisu said while Ryoken clenched his fists. This was bad. There was no way they were making it across.

"AH! COLD!" Enkai suddenly shrieked as Miyuki moved over to help him up. As she reached him, the water on his body had suddenly frozen along with the droplets on Maruchisu.

"S-sorry!" The giant apologised suddenly as she moved back. Something then clicked in her mind and she spun around suddenly. "I know how to get across."

"How?" Ryoken asked not a moment later, trying not to sound desperate.

"My Quirk freezes the water around me. We can use it as some sort of bridge to walk across" Miyuki explained.

"Of course! We'd be able to stay out the drone's reach" Maruchisu said. Chizu was unsure though.

"Yuki? Are you sure about this?" She asked concerned, remembering her friend's history with water. "What if it isn't strong enough to hold us?"

"We've got to try it. There is literally no other way to get across without facing the drones" Ryoken told her. Miyuki stayed quiet for a second before moving to the water's edge. Most of the applicants still on the lake's edge had moved further down the lake to try and find an alternate route. The frost giant hadn't even lifted her foot to step out when the water around her suddenly froze. Miyuki carefully edged one foot out and stepped onto the ice with it; tapping it to see how thick it was. When she deemed it safe enough, the giant raised her other foot and stepped onto the ice with it. The ice continued to spread out the further she went. It buckled slightly under her weight but held firm. Taking small steps, Miyuki began to walk across the water, the ice forming a path for her.

"It's safe guys!" She called back to her teammates but continued to look forward as to not upset her balance. Chizu sighed in relief while Maruchisu cheered and even Ryoken couldn't help but give a small smile before turning to Enkai who also wore a small smile on his face.

"Okimoto-san? Can you keep scouting the lake and keep the drones away from us?" Ryoken asked him, causing the fish boy to jump slightly and blush with embarrassment.

"O-of course Tenshi-san. I'll do my best" Enkai replied before he dived back in the water. Due to Miyuki's Quirk, the lake water had become much cooler than before as Enkai could feel the temperature shift as he swam away from the ice bridge. In an instant, two drones broke off from the group at the front and rushed him. Enkai swiftly dodged each of them at the last second thanks to his heightened reflexes and senses. He continued to swim further on ahead, ignoring the loud splashing from the various other applicants fighting against the drones. There was a rush of water from his right and Enkai battered away the charging drone with a swipe of his hand. On instinct, Enkai quickly bit down on the drone and tore off its snout before spitting the remains back out. He reeled back quickly as a drone approached from the left, missing him by centimetres before it crashed into the destroyed one. An idea quickly popped into Enkai's head as he grabbed the tail and swung the drone around, using it as a makeshift mace to batter away the other approaching drones. With that done, Enkai swam away quickly with the drones in hot pursuit.

**Name:**** Enkai Okimoto **

**Quirk:**** Deep Sea Angler **

_Enkai's mutation simply grants him all the features of an angler fish. He can breathe underwater, has a light like lure, heightened senses along with scale-like skin and webbed hands and feet. The most important part of his Quirk is his massive set of jaws which can be unhinged to allow larger objects to fit inside. Along with these massive jaws are razor-sharp teeth that can rip through steel. This combined with the jaws allow Enkai to exert a tremendous bite force that can rival a Great White Sharks. A little addition of his Quirk is the additional ability to understand fish language. However, Enkai struggles on land and in the heat which can cause him to dry out and dehydrate at times as well as wearing specialised water bags to allow him to breathe on land._

A sharp pain shot through his leg as Enkai stopped in an instant and looked down to see one of the drones biting into his leg. Enkai cried out as the drone thrashed about violently while he tried to swipe it away with his hands. He didn't get a chance to as more drones swarmed him, biting down on his arms, leg and hip. Enkai went into panic mode at this point; kicking and punching as the tried to wrestle the drones off him. No luck as he felt himself tiring out, sinking lower and lower into the lake's depths.

"_Someone! Please help me!" _The thought as his movements began to slow down, the drones dragging him back towards the shore. The drone biting down on his left hip was suddenly ripped apart by a large red claw as more were pulled off by several small red tentacles. Enkai, now freed from most of the drones, managed to rip off the last two on his arms by their tails as he watched his saviour at work. She effortlessly hacked and slashed at the approaching drones with her large claw leaving nothing but torn metal. It was all over in fifteen seconds. All the drones were now nothing but scrap metal sinking to the lakebed. The mutant gave a sharpened glare at Enkai who just recoiled back in fear slightly. Her appearance was even more freakish than him, she was extremely tall with a slight greenish skin that almost blended in with the dark water. Her head was a mesh of red tentacles that floated gently in the water as she glared at Enkai with her sapphire blue eyes. She wore a dark green swimsuit that almost matched her skin and hugged her curvaceous figure. The suit was torn up to the shoulder for her left arm to expose her giant red claw in place of a human arm.

"You're in my way little fish," the girl said before swimming off leaving Enkai at a loss for words. A loud bang from nearby got his attention as he turned quickly to see several drones had not started attacking the ice bridge. Enkai surged quickly through the water towards the bridge. He had to help his friends! If they fell in, then it would all be over! Enkai was too late however as the bridge shattered after one final attack, the ice now floating gently on the surface as small chunks. Enkai's eyes quickly scanned the water in an attempt to find his teammates. But they were nowhere to be found. Enkai looked over to where the bridge was leading to and could see that it had connected to the first island. He swam over quickly and leapt out the water, landing in front of Maruchisu.

"I-I thought you all fell in!" He said in shock. His teammates were fine as they stood around recovering from having to run off the ice bridge. Ryoken was frowning angrily, as was Miyuki while Chizu looked at her in concern.

"We're all okay," Chizu said. "Ryoken managed to get us off before the bridge collapsed."

"You're welcome" the wolf boy grunted while Miyuki growled.

"Do you have to be so damn rude!" She suddenly exclaimed. Chizu's eyes widened in shock at her friend's outburst. Out of all the years she had known the girl, Chizu had never seen her this angry. The three boys were also surprised at this.

"I'm sick and tired of your attitude. I want to pass this exam as much as you do but you being all huffy and rude all the time won't get us past it!" Miyuki yelled at Ryoken. "We need to work as a team which we've barely been able to do!"

"She's right" Maruchisu chimed in. "Everything in this exam has gone wrong and now we're stranded here on this stupid island. I'm so sick of this stupid exam!" Even the calm and cheerful Maruchisu was beginning to lose his cool. Enkai couldn't help but feel bad slightly. It had been his job to cover everyone while they crossed the bridge and he failed at that. His mind flashed back to the claw girl.

"_You're in my way little fish."_

Maybe she was right. Maybe he was just in everyone's way. After all, he was just that. A fish. A hideous horrendous fish that didn't deserve to be on lad with everyone else.

"Ok, I guess you're right," Ryoken said, snapping Enkai out of his thoughts. "But you can't help but argue that we need each other." He turned to Chizu. "It was because of Ishi-san that we got past the Canyon Zone." He turned to Maruchisu. "I helped Teriaa-san get through the Jungle Zone." And lastly, Ryoken then turned to Miyuki. "And it was because of you that we're getting past this Lake Zone." Enkai couldn't help but feel as if he had been stabbed in the chest. What about him? He had been the one to scout the lake for them. Didn't he deserve some credit? "Despite my plan failing, we all need each other, you can't argue with that." Ryoken's last sentence hit the group hard as silence followed the wolf boy's words.

Miyuki bit her bottom lip. Ryoken _did _have a point. But that didn't excuse his poor attitude he had. He was simply rude, bossy and uncaring. Why did she even agree to Chizu's suggestion on joining him?

"Oi, Hidaka-san. You want to become a Hero right?" Ryoken then asked. Miyuki then stared at Ryoken as if the wolf boy had grown a second head. What the hell did that have to do with this?

"Yeah, what about it?" Miyuki huffed.

"Then it doesn't matter if we get along or not," Ryoken said. "What matters right now is just getting through this exam whether we like each other or not. After that, we can decide if it's worth being friends or not." Miyuki went to open her mouth to counter but then shut it and growled in annoyance.

"You know what? I give up. Let's just get through this thing and be done with this for the rest of our lives" she finally said. Ryoken smiled as she walked over to the water's edge. Like before, the water froze immediately into ice and Miyuki began to craft a pathway across to the next island.

"We'll need to be quick about this though," Ryoken said, turning to Enkai. "Okimoto-san, can you cover us as long as possible?"

"I-I'll try!" Enkai said with newfound determination and dived back in the water. This time he was determined to show the team that he was worth having aboard. Immediately he found several drones hammering away at the ice bridge. Ramming into it over and over again, it wouldn't be long before it shattered like before. Enkai swam forwards with his mouth open, chomping away at every drone he passed and carving them right in half with a single bite each. Despite being shaken up earlier, he knew that the others were counting on him. So burying his fear deep down, he soldiered on, determined to prove himself. Above the water, Miyuki hurriedly formed the ice bridge with her Quirk; the others quickly following her across. Each time the bridge shook from a strike from one of the drones, the group had to steady themselves.

"Geez! What's happening down there?!" Maruchisu cried.

"No idea, but we need to trust Okimoto-san" Ryoken replied as the group moved once more. After making it to the next island, the bridge crumbled and broke apart as Enkai slowly climbed out of the water, panting heavily.

"How…much…longer?" He asked between breaths.

"Just two more islands to go," Ryoken told him as he turned to see Miyuki had already formed an ice bridge to walk across.

"You can stay on the surface with us if you're too tired," Maruchisu said to the fish-boy who pondered the idea for a moment before smiling.

"Yes please," he said before bowing his head in apology. "I'm sorry for being useless to you guys. I failed to help as part of the team." Enkai couldn't help but feel like his presence was a hindrance. The only time he'd been able to really do anything was right now where he'd taken on the drones.

"No way dude! You were such a big help now!" Maruchisu cried, handing back Enkai's water bags and unwrapping his hoodie from his waist. "Without you, we'd be stuck."

"I think we should get moving now" Ryoken butted in, pointing to the ice bridge that was now being taken advantage of by the examines who had managed to get past the first few islands. Maruchisu nodded and the three boys set off together. Trouble already struck however as the ice began to give way beneath them when they made their way across. "Move it!" Ryoken yelled as the end of the bridge gave out and crumbled before the rest of the bridge did so too. In that time the wolf boy had transformed one arm into a hairy wolf claw and had grabbed hold of Maruchisu. Ryoken was just in time as he threw the boy just as the bridge gave out beneath him and Enkai. All those on the bridge tumbled into the cold water, dazed as they tried to make sense of everything. Ryoken's transformation immediately reverted upon contact with the water.

Ryoken quickly swam back to the surface; sucking in a deep breath of air as he did. He was pissed now. Before he could do anything, Ryoken was quickly yanked to his left as a cold figure brushed past his body under the water's surface. He turned to see Enkai, water bags still on, gripping his arm tightly.

"We'll need to swim for it. Since you're faster you can cover me" Ryoken told Enkai who just stared as the wolf boy began to freestyle through the water. Enkai just followed him, diving under the surface to scan for any drones nearby. Thankfully they were all preoccupied with the other applicants further back. Enkai was also very thankful that the next island wasn't too far either; the others waiting for them.

"How about a warning next time Tenshi-san!" Maruchisu called as both Enkai and Ryoken slowly trudged out of the water, the latter glaring at the normally positive and happy boy. Maruchisu took a step back and raised his hands, slightly taken aback by the sudden hostility. "No need to get huffy Tenshi-san, I've got something you'd find interesting" Maruchisu said in an attempt to calm Ryoken.

"What?" The wolf boy huffed in response.

"My clone scouted out the next zone. I know how to get us through it." Ryoken grinned at Maruchisu's words.

"Perfect. Let's make a plan then" Ryoken said and turned to look at the other end of the lake which wasn't too far from the island they were on. "But first let's get past this damn lake zone" he then said, turning to Miyuki.

"I got it" the tall girl sighed as she walked over to the water's edge, ice beginning to form on the surface. Ryoken stared at the zone's exit. Not long now and they'd be done.

* * *

**Urban Zone, Konseigo Academy – 11:37 AM**

The sounds of a ranging battle could be heard throughout the Urban Zone as an individual leaned against the edge of a building. He was fairly tall, sporting copper blonde hair and dull brown eyes that gave a bored stare at the scene unfolding. Countless applicants were running amok around the makeshift city that stood as their final obstacle for the exam. Littered throughout the many streets and alleyways of the zone were various faux villains ready to do battle; all of which were duplicates of the U.A. faux villains but with a silver colour scheme. Isou yawned as he looked back at his teammates that consisted of a short girl and an even shorter boy who mingled in the background. The girl had a head of messy turquoise hair that went down to her shoulder blades and was done up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were the most unusual however; sporting heterochromia which resulted in her left eye being purple and right eye being chocolate brown. Her skin was leaf green which had helped her blend in brilliantly with the leaves during the Jungle Zone while her ears while that of a wolf's resting on top of her head. The most unusual feature of the strange girl's appearance was her right arm which had several pieces of bone and cartilage sticking out of it, closely resembling a crossbow. Her attire was much sportier than Itou who wore an oversized white hoodie and black track pants while the girl wore black park shorts and a grey sports top along with green trainers.

God, he looked stupid in the jacket.

Of all the days he decided to wear something nice, this was the day. Most of the other applicants were at least wearing sportswear or something related instead of causal things such as jeans and hoodies like him. The boy didn't have sportswear but had something related, sporting a purple T-Shirt with black cargo bottoms. His appearance wasn't as strange as his partner's but was still just as inhuman as hers. His skin was a greyish black colour that resembled soot with cracks forming along his bear arms that caused a red glow to appear underneath. His hair was a dark blue colour that stretched down to his waist and seemed to almost be on fire while his eyes were a deep blue colour with wisps of blue flames that trailed from the sides.

"Everyone! ~ I'm back! ~" A cheerful voice called out. The group looked to the skies to see their final member approaching. This final member was short, _very _short in fact as she was just over half the height of Isou who towered over her as well as the rest of the examinees. Her hair was wavy and reached down to her shoulders but was currently being blown around in the wind. Along with that were big eyes, chubby cheeks and a small nose and lips which gave off a cute and innocent expression. This was all linked to her mutant appearance of a squirrel, granting her fully squirrel ears and a large fluffy tail. Her limbs were currently stretched out like a paraglider, letting the small girl glide gracefully through the air. Her attire was very simple, just a black bodysuit with small yellow lightning bolts that were outstretched under the arms due to her Quirk.

"Oh, hey Hae-chan" Isou began. "How were things up ahead?" The little squirrel girl landed gently onto the ground and looked up at her teammates with a smile brighter than the sun itself.

"It looked really hectic up there. Lots and lots of robots. The big one got taken down by a massive monster though, so we don't have to worry about fighting it" Koko explained.

"That's good then," the green-skinned girl said as she walked up to Koko. "We can use Tanabe-san's tails to drain the drone's electricity and Foenikkusu-Kun can destroy any that get too close."

"Whatever then. Let's just hurry up already" The dark-skinned boy, Sundaa Foenikkusu, huffed as he began to follow the green-skinned girl's earlier steps.

"Agreed," the girl said in agreement as she began to move too.

"Hae-chan? Can you scout the skies again?" Isou asked his winged teammate.

"Just leave it to me Tanabe-san!" The girl said cheerfully as she spread her wings and took to the skies once more.

"Let's go then," the green-skinned girl said, and the two boys followed her lead. Isou had to admit that he was sceptical about joining this girl who seemed to have taken charge of the group, but she seemed to know what she was doing as they had gotten this far. Sonja Fuyuishi, the name rang a bell in Isou's head for some reason, but he couldn't pinpoint where he had heard it before.

"Tanabe-san! In front!" Came Koko's voice. Isou snapped out of his thoughts, seeing two of the drones in front of him. Just like the models he had seen at the U.A exams, they stood several feet high with a single blinking red dot for an eye. Their arms and neck were extremely long with two heavy plates of metal on their forearms acting as shields while their lower body was sectioned into four spider-like legs that granted it additional agility. Two black, wire-like tails emerged out of Isou's jacket, writhing fiercely as the plug like ends glistened in the sunlight while he ran at the drone. When he was close enough, the drone swiped at him with its right arm, only for Isou to jump back and the arm to wedge itself in the concrete road.

The two tails then struck, one jamming it's plug-like prong into the machine while the other tail did the same for the second drone. Both drones began to short out spark with electricity as Isou began draining every scrap of power the drones had, fuelling that insatiable craving he always had. His hair began to stand on end and Isou felt the current running through his veins.

**Name:**** Isou Tanabe**

**Quirk:**** Blackout**

_Isou's Quirk is the result of a mutation that gives him two wire-like tails extending from his back. Each tail has a plug-like prong on the end that can be inserted into any device containing electricity. Isou can then drain that device off all its power and store the electricity into his body which can use it as fuel. However, Isou cannot manipulate the electricity and must keep his Quirk in check so he does not lose control of all the electricity he stores inside himself._

There was a large explosion as Isou unplugged his tails, seeing the smouldering wreckage that was several more drones in front of Sundaa. The dark-skinned boy's eyes were glowing a raging blue colour as the flame-like wisps writhed around violently. There was a whistle from up ahead and both boys turned to see Sonja standing on a pile of rubble with Koko at her side.

"Come on you two! Keep up!" She called before hopping down. Isou sighed as he watched Koko take off into the air and jogged after Sonja with Sundaa following closely. Sonja continued to run far ahead and further from her teammates. There was no doubt that _he _was watching. She couldn't afford to look foolish now. She would show him that she was worthy of living up to his name.

Sonja would show them all that she was worthy.

* * *

**Konseigo Exam Viewing Room, Konseigo Academy – 11:38 AM**

The Colossal Hero: Jotun truly did live up to his title. Standing in the observation room of Konseigo Academy, his height rivalled that of his co-worker Plush who was at 7'6ft while Jotun himself was at 7ft. accompanied with his massive height was an incredible muscular physique that gave even Prime All Might a run for his money. His muscular frame was restrained by a forest green sleeveless shirt that was accompanied by silver shoulder guards and black straps coming across his chest in an X shape. Additionally, he had black shorts and brown boots with a pair of silver arm guards that closely resembled a wolf's head.

His age could clearly be seen however thanks to his greying hair and beard but that didn't take away the beauty of his purple eyes. Said purple eyes locked onto a particular screen and narrowed before turning back to the various other screens in the room. This did catch the attention of a slightly bubbly and happy co-worker who walked over to him, cups of coffee in his hands.

"Something pique your interest Jotun?" Trashman asked, raising a cup of the hot liquid to his taller co-worker.

"Not really" Jotun answered, taking the cup from Trashman. "How about you? Anyone worth picking out?"

"Aside from that massive sea monster, only Kioshi Raito seems to interest the Boss" Trashman answered, taking a sip of the piping hot liquid.

"Raito? That's the angel girl correct?" Jotun asked.

"Yep!" Trashman confirmed. "She's been battling for first place with a bunch of the speed-based users."

"Interesting" Jotun murmured. "If I recall, we had a foreigner with a speed-based Quirk apply."

"Oh yeah! He's got first place currently!" Trashman replied.

"I'm surprised that we actually had a foreigner apply though" a voice mused. Both Pros turned to see Seagull walking towards them. "The Boss seems quite interested in him considering his background. I just wonder if our principal will feel the same way."

"Good lord. Please do not bring her up here. I try to avoid the topic at all costs" Jotun said.

"I dunno…she seems alright" Trashman pondered. Seagull sighed at his friend.

"That's because you've hardly met her despite working here as long as I have. If there is one thing, she doesn't know how to do it's shut up" Seagull told him. Trashman thought for a moment, recalling his previous conversations with the principal.

"Now that you mention it…" Trashman trailed off.

"Let's just hope she doesn't drive the kids mad," Seagull said before noticing something. "Oh, some of them are finishing already. Good. Let's see what we've got for the next three years."

* * *

**Urban Zone, Konseigo Academy – 11:48 AM**

Ryoken couldn't hide his glee any longer. This was it. This was the final challenge. The group had managed to get through to the Urban Zone at last thanks to Maruchisu's guidance and Miyuki's help. Maruchisu had managed to find a path for the group where there were few drones in the way. Ryoken was happy that they were the same models from the U.A. exam. He remembered running around the course, smashing more than a dozen of them to pieces with his Quirk. This should be easy. It was a raging war zone. Lasers blasted through the air, water surged down the streets, feathers, tentacles and various other mutated appendages swung left and right in an attempt to push back the advancing drone army. It was the applicant's last push to get through the remaining blockade that had been swept away by a huge tidal wave earlier.

"Everyone ready?" Ryoken asked his teammates as they made their way to the final zone. Several confirmations from his teammates told him they did and Ryoken got himself ready. The boy instantly began to transform, his arms and legs swelling up with muscle as black fur began to grow in patches along his body. Like his teammates had seen before, Ryoken's arms instantly lit up with the familiar orange flames as he prepared to strike. The first to targets were immediately in front of them; two drones already preoccupied with a pair of examinees. Ryoken moved to the front and tossed a pair of well-aimed fireballs at the two drones, knocking them back on impact. Next came Miyuki and Chizu who then wrecked both drones by slamming into them with their brute strength. Enkai and Maruchisu quickly rushed after the trio from behind them.

Fire soon begun to spread throughout the street as Ryoken continued to lob fireball after fireball at any drones in the way. He quickly leapt up onto a mound of rubble and surveyed the scene in front. A wave of drones swarmed the entire street as the applicants in a combined effort tried to push the oncoming wave back. Though the sight was quite hilarious, it was also quite frightening as many applicants were completely overwhelmed by groups of drones singling them out.

"It's absolute hell up there!" Ryoken shouted down to his teammates who arrived at the bottom of the mound. He was shouting due to the absurd amount of noise coming from the battle in front. It was like they were in a warzone.

"Good thing we're not going that way then!" Maruchisu shouted back with a smile. Using his clone, he'd manage to map out the entire zone as they made their way out of the lake zone. Most applicants had been trying to push through the wall of drones, thinking the exit lay ahead. The exit was actually located in a slightly different area which could be accessed via other streets and alleyways.

"Which way is it then?" Ryoken asked.

"Take the first alleyway on the right. It's a large one so Ishi-san should fit" Maruchisu answered.

"Let's go then!" Chizu called and the group made their way over the mound, Ryoken and Miyuki helping the other three up. Once they were down, Ryoken spotted the alleyway and made a dash for it. Several drones were closing in so they had to make it quick. No sooner had Enkai rounded the bend, Ryoken had spun on his heel and fired a torrent of flames at the drone, knocking it into the two behind it. He fell to one knee and reverted his transformation, his body hot and throat dry. Despite having managed to get his transformation back after falling in the lake, Ryoken was now struggling with the opposite of being wet as he was now too cold. Stupidly he'd raised himself to max temperature in an attempt to dry himself off which had just led to other problems.

"Tenshi-san!" A voice called. Ryoken turned back to see Maruchisu waving frantically at him. "Let's go!" The wolf-boy groaned before getting himself onto his feet and jogging after his teammate. The next several minutes were just rinse and repeat for him. Transform, burn, run, revert, rest, repeat. The cycle was almost nonstop as Ryoken assaulted drone after drone, the wave of them never sending. The Hellhound called to him but Ryoken resisted it, determined to get through this hellhole od an exam. It was on the last street that he reached his limit. After tearing apart a drone, Ryoken's vision blurred as his body became limp. Maruchisu noticed this and quickly came to his friend's aid, slinging an arm around his shoulder for support. He almost yelped at the intense heat from Ryoken's skin. "Damn dude, you're cooking right now," Maruchisu said as he set Ryoken down, the boy's transformation having reverted. "Let's take a quick break."

"N-No" Ryoken grunted, his voice dry and cracking. "We need to keep going." The wolf-boy then winced in pain as he went to move his body.

"No way man. You're overexerting yourself" Maruchisu told him before placing his hand on his forehead. "You're not as hot as you were a second ago. Let's wait until you cool down first and then we'll keep going."

"We'll keep watch for the moment," Miyuki said, her high having dropped down to around 7ft now.

"Yeah! You can count on us!" Chizu shouted as she extended her head up to scan for any drones in the area.

"I… can't do much. But I'll help too!" Enkai said joined Miyuki with scouting the area. Ryoken couldn't help but give a small smile from the corner of his mouth. Miyuki's earlier words still played in his mind, but Ryoken was glad that they had all seemed to put their differences aside for the time being. A minute or so had passed before Ryoken began to feel better, his temperature dropping. At that time, Miyuki had returned with Enkai.

"There are a few drones scattered along the street and there isn't too much rubble either. We should be able to get past easily" Miyuki said. Ryoken nodded, slowly getting up.

"Teiraa-san? Which direction now?" He asked.

"It's the next street on the right. Not any of the alleyways though as they lead to dead ends" Maruchisu explained. Ryoken nodded once more before his legs began to transform making him taller.

"I'll scout the street out and see if I can clear a path for us," he said before leaping away like a cricket. Ryoken then transformed his arms before lobbing small fireballs at any drones he passed. The fatigue was starting to catch up, so he needed to make this quick. Ryoken was so locked up in his own thoughts that he didn't realise he had overshot his last jump. He cursed angrily as he tried to push himself down, turning to look at the street he was supposed to scout down. What he didn't expect was something small and furry to come flying into him. The force of the impact was so hard that it knocked Ryoken and the furball off course and back towards a building. Upon realising the furball was, in fact, a person, Ryoken held them into his chest as his back hit the building's brickwork hard.

Ryoken yelled in pain as he and furball fell from the building. He rolled over quickly, landing on his side and crushing his arm while the furball was kept safe. Luckily the fall wasn't from too high up so no serious damage had been dealt. Ryoken groaned loudly as he uncurled his arms, letting the furball move out from his protection. Said furball stood up, being just under two meters tall and decked out on a black jumpsuit.

"You saved me," Koko said in surprise as Ryoken struggled to pull himself up.

"Wouldn't really call that a save" Ryoken grunted as he got to his feet. "You just flew into me."

"You still saved me" Koko pointed out before bowing in respect. "Thank you! I would have really hurt myself if you hadn't done so!"

"You're…welcome" Ryoken said quietly, taken aback slightly by the girl's cuteness. He propped himself up before looking down the street Koko had come flying out from, seeing two figures in the distance struggling against a massive drone that was relentlessly attacking them. "Were you fighting that thing?" Ryoken asked in slight surprise. Koko nodded.

"Uh-huh. My group managed to get to the exit, but this big robot was blocking the way. I was trying to distract it when it knocked me with its hand and into you" Koko explained. Ryoken then narrowed his eyes, seeing the large gateway through the massive concrete wall at the end of the street, signalling the exit of the zone and the end of the exam. The drone standing guard was a huge centaur-like robot coated in a sleek and shiny metal coat akin to armour. Like it's kin, the drone only had a single glowing red eye that blinked occasionally. Its arms were a different story however, the drone sporting two long and slender arms with a pair of massive clawed hands, the left one having some sort of wrist-mounted cannon on it. Ryoken frowned at it. Though it was a faux villain, it was nothing like the ones he had seen at the U.A. exam. Custom-built perhaps? It didn't matter in the end. All he had to do was toast it.

"Tenshi-san!" Ryoken turned to see Maruchisu run over with Enkai, Chizu and Miyuki lumbering after them in the background. "Are you okay? You hit that building pretty hard."

"I'm fine" Ryoken huffed. "We now need to deal with that thing though" he continued, pointing once more at the giant drone.

"Holy mother of…damn, that is a big robot" Maruchisu said, gazing in awe at the drone's sheer size.

"It's not as big as the one the monster lady beat earlier" Koko explained before introducing herself to the group. "My name is Hae Koko. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Hae-san!" Maruchisu said cheerfully. "I'm Teiraa Maruchisu and these are my friends, Okimoto Enkai, Ishi Chizu, Tenshi Ryoken and Hidaka Miyuki" Maruchisu continued, introducing everyone.

"Um…Teiraa-san, we can introduce ourselves. You don't have to do it" Miyuki told the hyperactive boy. Maruchisu scratched his head sheepishly in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. I just get really excited with meeting new people" he explained. Koko just giggled at his excitement.

"It's okay. I think if we work together, we may be able to beat it" Koko said.

"I guess it's our only choice," Ryoken said as he stood up. "I don't think that thing will give us a single chance to get through.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Maruchisu cheered excitedly. Despite being anxious about the drone's sheer size, he was still ready and raring to go. At this time the drone seemed to be overwhelming the other two applicant's fighting it.

"Throw me Hidaka-san!" Ryoken yelled suddenly.

"W-what?!" Miyuki said in surprise. The others were just as shocked.

"If you throw me with enough force, I'll be able deal a lot of damage by propelling myself with my flames" Ryoken explained. A lightbulb then formed in Maruchisu's head.

"Oh! Like Ground Zero's Howitzer Impact!" He suddenly yelled in realisation.

"Sort of," Ryoken told the boy.

"I get it now," Miyuki said as she held out her hand. Ryoken reverted his transformation before holding out his own hand. "Stand back!" Miyuki called as she absorbed the as much moisture as possible. Once at full height, Miyuki grabbed a hold of Ryoken's wrist before spinning on the spot, lifting Ryoken into the air. After a few more spins, Ryoken was released, the momentum propelling him at the drone. Ryoken instantly transformed and ignited his body, pushing his hands back and firing flames out of them to help further propel himself through the air. Ryoken then moved his arms forward, claws ready to tear apart the drone. However, the drone simply swatted him away as it did for Koko, this time sending its target though the wall of a building.

"What the hell was that?!" Sundaa cried out as he barely dodged a wave of pressurized air from the drone's cannon.

"No idea!" Isou called back who was now dodging a swipe from the drone's claw. "Is Hae-chan alright?!"

"Everyone!~ I brought help!~" Came the voice of Koko from behind. The two boys turned back to see her approach with the rest of Ryoken's group.

"You look like you could use a hand!" Maruchisu called out. Before either boy could reply there was an explosion from above. The drone staggered back slightly before an arrow lodged itself deep within its neck. Everyone turned their eyes to see Sonja swing down from above, the arrow having a wire attached to her mutated arm.

"Aim for the back!" She called to both groups as she swung around the robot and was in the air behind. Quickly grabbing another arrow from her holster, she wedged it in between the bones of her arm. After applying a bit of pressure…

**BOOM!**

Sonja had successfully released the arrow at the robot's back where it had exploded on contact. The robot staggered slightly as Sonja landed ungracefully on a rooftop, tumbling as she landed. At that point Ryoken came flying out from a floor beneath her, arms covered with flames and a look of fury in his face.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He roared as he landed on the drone's face. Ryoken raised himself to maximum temperature in an attempt to engulf the drone with the raging flames. The drone simply shrugged it off, pulling the angry boy off its face and throwing him into the ground below.

"Tenshi-san! Maruchisu called, moving over to help him.

"Teirra-san! Behind you!" Miyuki screamed. Maruchisu turned slightly to see one of the regular drones behind him ready to attack. He stood there frozen in fear before there was an intense wave of heat from behind the drone before it exploded. Maruchisu was knocked back onto the ground, his skin stinging from the heat of the small explosion. Standing in front of him was Sundaa, his eyes glowing with energy before they faded back to normal.

"You're welcome," he said before turning around. More and more drones began to swarm the area alongside the large one. Sonja bit her lip, torn between the decision of what to do. The exit was right there. All she had to do was repel down to the ground and make a run for it. But… her teammates would be left at the drone's mercy.

* * *

_Her allies stood there in front of her waiting for what she had to say. Each one was vastly different. Koko was tiny but seemed to have the biggest heart. Isou was relatively relaxed and powerful when the time called for it. Sundaa stayed back with his arms folded but he'd soon warm up to them in enough time._

"_Everyone, I have gathered you all here for the sole purpose of passing this exam" she began._

"_You don't need to state the obvious" Sundaa grunted. Sonja shot him a glare but relaxed after a second._

_"I'm happy you decided to have me~," Koko said cheerfully. "Despite my small size though…"  
_

"_Don't worry Hae-san, your size is perfect for being the best scout possible" Sonja told her. Koko beamed brightly at that. She was happy someone would find her useful._

"_The plan is to have Hae-san scout out the field and Isou-san can drain the drones of electricity. Then me and Foenikkusu can take them out easily" Sonja explained._

"_It seems simple enough to work" Isou muttered. "I'm in then."_

"_Yay!~ I'm looking forward to working with you all~," Koko said happily while Sonja smiled.  
_

_They'd pass this together._

* * *

"Oi flame boy!" Sonja called out to Ryoken as he picked himself up off the ground. He looked up at her to see her pointing frantically. "Shoot it's back! That's where the core is!" The drone turned and fired an air pressure blast at Sonja who just yelped and dodged it and the concrete it tore off the roof. Ryoken knew what to do and called back his flames. Then like a monkey, he ran towards the drone's leg before climbing it and swinging from its arm. The drone shook its arm violently in an attempt to drop him but staggered after being hit from another explosion from Sonja's explosive arrows. Ryoken finally lost his grip and fell yet again. The heterochromia eyed girl quickly reached back for another explosive arrow, only to grab the air. She gave a small gasp before the drone whacked the roof where she was with its arm, destroying it completely. She screamed and quickly reached back for one of her wire arrows but they'd all fallen out of the holster. Instead of concrete like she had expected, she instead landed in a pair of strong arms which belonged to Chizu.

"Are you okay?" The taller girl asked. Sonja nodded slowly, still shaken up from falling several storeys.

"Chomp! Watch your back!" Chizu turned to quickly see Miyuki tear apart an attacking drone. Something in Miyuki shifted upon seeing Chizu holding the girl bridal style though.

"Thanks a lot Yuki! You saved us there!" Chizu thanked as she set Sonja down.

"No problem," Miyuki said slightly annoyed. She turned to see Enkai and Maruchisu battling another drone, the latter using a clone as a decoy before Isou shorted it out.

"Damn it" Sonja grunted. "The only way to beat this thing is hitting it on the back. Where the power is supplied from."

"You know where the battery is?" Ryoken asked perplexed, having now gotten up and made his way over to the trio.

"Yes. The power is supplied from the battery on the back and the one on the back of the head. We hit them and it's lights out for the drone" Sonja explained. Ryoken suddenly leapt at her and Miyuki, pushing them out of the way as the drone slammed it's arm down at them. Chizu had luckily dodged just in time.

"Like hell it's going to let us!" Ryoken yelled as he got up after shoving the pair on the floor. The drone fired another air blast from its cannon which Ryoken leapt out of the way of. The fatigue was becoming worse and the Hellhound louder.

They needed to end it _now._

"We need to restrain it! Somebody distract it!" He called.

"I got it!~" Koko called flying up high in the air. "Hey you!~ Come and get me!~" Koko called as the drone went to swipe at her.

"Foenikkusu-kun! Hit its feet!" Sonja ordered. Sundaa, who had just finished disposing of a smaller drone, grunted before staring at the drone's legs before his eyes glowed and a hot blue flames shot out of the pair of them. The beam hit the ground by the drone's feet and caused it to stagger slightly.

"Ishi-san! Knock it over!" Ryoken called as Chizu picked herself up. She nodded and shot her gigantic head forward at the drone's feet, swinging it around like a wrecking ball and knocking it over. "Everyone! Grab its arms and hold tight!" Ryoken ordered. The group charged at the drone and grabbed hold tightly before it had a chance to recover. Miyuki held one arm while Chizu wrapped her head around the other and pulled tight. Isou did the same with his tails, stabbing them into the drone's cannon and draining it of power so it couldn't fire. Ryoken quickly pulled Enkai aside and transformed. "Hop on my back and hold on." Enkai stood there for a second in surprise before quickly following Ryoken's command. Ryoken quickly hopped up on top of the drone and landed on it's back. He set Enkai down before moving over to the drone's head.

"What now?" Enkai asked, slightly confused.

"Rip it to shreds," Ryoken told him. "Use those jaws to break through the shell and tear apart any wires you see." Enkai nodded and the pair immediately set to work. Miyuki slowly felt her feet slipping from underneath her as the drone tried to lift itself. She held firm, however, determined to not let the drone win.

"Hurry guys! We can't hold it for long!" She called.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Ryoken called back as his claws ripped through the metal until a decent-sized hole had been made. A sharp yell from behind him caught his attention and Ryoken turned back to see Enkai hissing in pain, a large hole into the machine in front of him. "What's wrong?" Ryoken asked.

"I pulled those wires and it gave me an electric shock!" Enkai exclaimed. "I can't even touch them!" Ryoken then touched some of the wires inside the drone's head, feeling the electricity buzz through his fur. He gave a small yelp an pulled out his hand before an idea came to him.

"Hang on! I have an idea!" He said. Summoning a ball of flames in his hand, Ryoken jammed his fist inside the machine before releasing them. Ryoken gritted his teeth through the pain, determined not to let it get to him. He raised the temperature higher and higher, the flames inside the machine intensifying before it could take it anymore. The metal on the drone's face glowed red with heat before flames burst out of the other side, incinerating it completely. All that was left was Ryoken's burnt arm as a trail of smoke flowed out of the drone's neck. The drone's body sagged as the two groups let go of the machine, Koko landing gently next to Miyuki.

"We… did it?" Sonja asked, not believing it for a second.

"We did!" Maruchisu cried. "Holy shit we actually did it!"

"It's not over yet!" Ryoken called, hissing in pain afterwards. Maruchisu noticed his arm was fully charcoal black as it had been burnt completely. He winced slightly at the sight, feeling sorry for the pain his friend was going through. "We still need to finish this race." Ryoken hopped down of the drone's limp body and Enkai slid down gently.

"Is your arm... gonna be okay?" Sonja asked slightly sceptical. She could see the tissue was extremely damaged and burnt to a crisp under Ryoken's fur.

"It'll heal" Ryoken grunted as he held it. He began to move towards the exit. "I'll get some proper help once we get past the exit gate.

"Guys look!" Chizu yelled. All heads turned back towards the street's entrance as a large group of applicant's ran around the corner of the street's entrance. "We need to move, or they'll pass us!"

"She's right," Isou said and moved forward. "We won't pass by standing around here like this." The group instantly moved forwards and began to run. Those with higher mobility such as Miyuki and Koko lead them while the other's scurried after them. Ryoken held back slightly due to the pain as some of the applicants passed him, bewildered at the sight of his arm.

And then he heard it.

There was a grunt and Ryoken turned back to see Enkai had tripped with more and more applicant's rushing past them. He looked up at Ryoken, eyes full of sadness as he reached out.

"_Fuck it"_ Ryoken thought. He dashed back to Enkai who was picking himself up off the ground, wiping the blood off a nasty cut from where he'd scraped his knee. Ryoken bent over and turned around.

"Hop on my back and don't you dare let go" Ryoken ordered. Enkai did so, slowing climbing the boy's back. Ryoken winced in pain as he moved his burnt arm, using it to try and help the fish-boy onto his back. He could see several applicants were at the gateway. He Hellhound roared in his head, begging to be let free. And Ryoken let it out. Assuming a full body transformation, Ryoken grew to the size of a lion as flames sprouted from his body. He desperately held them back for fear of burning Enkai. The Hellhound was soon speeding towards the gateway like a freight train. The other applicants stared in shock as the Hellhound rushed past them, a wave of flames following him. In an instant, it passed the gateway and slowed to a stop. Enkai slowly looked up to see groups of applicants staring at him.

"Thirty-seventh place! Thirty-eighth place!" A voice called out. Enkai blinked in surprise. They didn't… did they…?

"T-Tenshi-san, we… did it. We actually did it! Tenshi-san we made it!" Enkai cheered with excitement smiling for the first time in a long while.

"Okimoto-san!" Maruchisu called, waving him over as he stood there with the rest of the two groups. Enkai smiled and waved back at him. For the first time in months, he felt… happy.

"Come on Tenshi-san, let's go," he said. Unfortunately, this happiness was short-lived as the Hellhound roughly knocked Enkai off and growled angrily. "Tenshi-san! What are you-?" Enkai was cut off by the loud growling coming from the Hellhound as he sniffed the air before turning to Maruchisu and the others. "Tenshi…san?" Enkai asked. The Hellhound ignored him and began to stalk closer to the group.

"Tenshi-san? Are you alright?" Maruchisu asked. The Hellhound growled in response. An awful feeling rose within Maruchisu as he watched the Hellhound slowly stalk closer to them. Something was _very _wrong. The Hellhound then pounced at them, roaring viciously as it bared its teeth. The group stared in shock at the charging beast when…

"Ryoken! ENOUGH!"

The Hellhound instantly stopped, and the transformation reverted, just a few feet away from where the group was standing. The fur reverted back into skin as Ryoken's muscles shrank to their normal size.

"_Fuck! I almost did it again!"_ Ryoken wanted to kick himself at letting his own stupidity get to him. He _knew_ the Hellhound was wild and uncontrollable and yet he gave into it again. _"It's lucky __**he **__was here."_ Ryoken turned back to see a man standing beside Enkai. He was tall with a head of long black hair that was kept out of his ocean blue eyes. The attire he wore was a simply navy-blue suit over a white shirt and black tie. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Ryoken who just blushed slightly in embarrassment and anger. But there was a problem however…

"Um… Tenshi-san…" Miyuki trailed off. Chizu was staring and Isou and Maruchisu were looking away. Ryoken then realised what they meant. He was completely naked. Everything apart from his collar had been torn to shreds.

"Could someone _please_ get me a jacket?" He asked loudly. The man in the suit sighed loudly as one of the school nurses came rushing over with a blanket. She quickly led Ryoken away to the infirmary while the others stared in slight bewilderment. Not Koko though who stood frozen in fear. She'd gone pale as a ghost when Ryoken had charged that them in his transformed state.

"_He's one of them… isn't he?"_

* * *

**Konseigo Infirmary, Konseigo Academy - 12:01 PM**

Since the infirmary for Konseigo Academy was mostly under repair at the current moment, only a small number of rooms there could be utilised. The nearby classrooms were being used as makeshift infirmaries for any wounded while the results for the exam were being sorted out. Ryoken was luckily enough to be given one of the remaining rooms instead of a classroom, but he knew it was Amon's doing. That stupid old bastard butting into everything. Ryoken wanted to hit something but dare not move his arm or the cream covering it would spill onto the floor. The school nurse had applied the cream to his arm and stated that it would settle after time. After that his burns would heal within three hours. Ryoken believed it would only be an hour before he healed in fact.

The door to the room opened and the nurse strode in with Enkai in tow. The two didn't speak as the nurse went about her work, cleaning up the wound on his leg before leaving to assist the other nurses with the rest of the examinees. The two sat in silence earlier for a moment before Ryoken finally spoke.

"I'm… sorry Okimoto-san" he said quietly. Enkai who was sitting on the bed across looked up at him. "I… I lost control again and hurt you. I'm sorry for being such an idiot." Enkai didn't reply for a moment, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"It's fine," he said quietly. "I can understand the problem with your Quirk. You said it gets difficult to control so what happened wasn't your fault." He then recalled the incident with the drone in the forest zone and how Ryoken had smashed it to pieces.

"But each time I hurt someone! I happened last time and almost did again!" Ryoken cried. Enkai paused.

"_Last time? Is he not talking about the drone from the forest zone?"_ He though. Enkai then spoke again.

"Um… Tenshi-san?" He asked.

"What is it?" Ryoken responded, too busy thinking about what could have happened.

"Would you like to be friends?" Enkai asked. Ryoken froze. Someone wanted to be friends with _him_? "It's just that you said after the exam we'll see if it is worth being friends and you've helped me a lot Tenshi-san. You've treated me like an actual person and not a monster. You do seem like a good person, Quirk or not. So will you be my friend?" Ryoken couldn't help but stare at the boy for a moment. Finally, a small chuckle escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and faced the roof, wanting to get some rest now.

"You can call me Ryoken if you want then. I don't really care" he said. Enkai's eyes lit up.

"Does…does that mean?" He said hopefully.

"Just don't go telling everyone twenty-four-seven okay?" Enkai beamed brightly.

"Th-Thank you… Ryoken-Kun" Enkai said happily. Perhaps the surface wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Unknown Industrial Estate, Musutafu - 10:27 PM**

The streets were quiet that night in Musutafu as its citizens had already settled down for the night. Only one single warehouse in a small industrial section of the town was active. Inside was a large table with three men sat down long it. The leader of the group sat that the head, a tall black-haired and red-eyed man with a simple sleeveless black jacket under a red T-shirt along with black cargo bottoms and boots. His two lackeys, a tall blonde man and a short brown-haired man, wore similar clothing. Both of them had the same sleeveless jacket but different tops underneath it; the blonde having a white long-sleeved top while the brown-haired man had a black T-shirt underneath.

"Will that guy hurry up already!" The leader yelled, angrily slamming his hands down on the table in the process.

"C-calm down Brutus-Sama. I'm sure he's just running a little late" the blonde said.

"We only have one syringe of the stuff left!" The Brutus exclaimed. "How can I be calm when we're running low!" Just then there was a loud knocking coming from the door in the other room where the warehouse entrance was.

"Good. He's arrived then" Brutus huffed before turning to the brown-haired man. "Get that will you?" The brown-haired man followed the orders given and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Silence followed for a few moments before there was a sudden yell and the brown-haired man came flying into the room from a freshly made hole in the wall. He landed hard on the table and didn't move.

"My apologies for that" A new voice said. It was deep and radiated power with every word spoken. "My methods are a little extreme but…" A wave of air rushed through the hole and into the blonde, knocking him off his chair and into the wall on the opposite end of the warehouse. "They get the job done." The newcomer was absolutely huge. Standing a good 7ft with an extremely muscular physique that could be seen under his clothes. His attire was a large black bulletproof vest with the word 'DIESEL' in bold yellow writing under a black bomber jacket along with black cargo bottoms, kneepads, boots and gloves. His dog-like face was covered in jet black fur that was mostly hidden by a black muzzle-like mask.

"You've got some balls walking right in here, Diesel," Brutus said as he got up. "This is Triad territory and you just started a war right now." Diesel scoffed at the threat, black smog oozing out of his muzzle like the fumes from an engine.

"Like your little gang of misfits could take me. Now despite my earlier actions, I'm in no mood for a fistfight, so let's talk" Diesel said. Brutus just laughed, pulling out a syringe of black liquid from his jacket pocket.

"Go fuck yourself" Brutus huffed before jabbing the needle in his arm. He shuddered as the black liquid was injected into his body, the effects taking place immediately. His skin suddenly turned bright red before his arms expanded rapidly, the muscles growing at a rapid rate. His body did so too, swelling up to match his now-massive arms while his sclera turned black. Diesel tilted his head slightly before Brutus charged at him. Diesel's navy-blue eyes widened as Brutus swung his hulking fist into him, not giving the dog man a chance to react. He went flying through the wall he'd just ruined before slamming into the next one and tumbling onto the street outside.

**Name:**** Suji Uneru**

**Villain Name:**** Brutus **

**Quirk:**** Swell**

_Suji's Quirk allows him to increase the size of various body parts at will. This is done by causing his body parts (mainly muscles) to rapidly grow in size by forcing the generation of more body cells. He has the option to swell a single body part or his whole body and turn into a giant. Under the effects of Trigger, Suji's body rapidly accelerates the cell growth and can even repair any damage done to his body. The downsides of the Quirk is that Suji becomes much slower despite the increased strength. _

"This is going to be _real _fun," Brutus said as he slowly strode out the building through the hole, he'd thrown Diesel though; ducking due to his increased size. Diesel slowly got to his feet and cracked his neck.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" he muttered. The pair charged at each other, a thunderclap echoing down the street as their bodies collided. Brutus had aimed to slam both fists down into Diesel who had managed to block them by holding onto them. Both struggled for a minute, trying to push each other before Diesel jumped back and Brutus' fists came crashing into the ground. Diesel jumped back once more to get some distance between the pair before pulling his right arm back. Brutus only noticed at the last second as Diesel punched, a blast of pressurised air rocketing towards him. Brutus instantly raised both arms and blocked; the air blast pushing him back slightly. He then grinned.

"Nice try! You'll-" Brutus didn't even get to finish as Diesel was up close and delivering a powerful punch in his face. Diesel felt something crack underneath his fist as Brutus was sent flying back towards the warehouse. Diesel didn't relent, however, charging after Brutus who was still in mid-air before delivering a powerful kick to his side. Brutus was sent tumbling along the ground before landing on his back. The last thing he saw was the silhouette of Diesel flying towards him at high speed.

The force of the impact sent a shockwave down the street as windows were smashed and walls cracked under the force. A crater lay in the middle of the road with various pieces of asphalt everywhere as Diesel stood up in the middle of the crater, completely unphased by his attack. Beneath him lay Brutus, battered, beaten and barely breathing as the drug's effects had worn off. Diesel glared at him angrily before picking the beaten man up by his torn shirt. Diesel pulled his fist back, aiming directly at his skull as Brutus began to panic.

"The fastest diesel train can run up to one hundred and forty-eight miles per hour. I've been using less than half that speed. If you can't answer my question, then I'm afraid you'll feel the full force of the world speed record for diesel locomotives" the dog man threatened.

"Please! I'm just a simple lackey for the bosses!" Brutus begged.

"Tell me, who is your dealer? Is it _her?_" Diesel asked.

"_H-her? _Who's _Her?_" Brutus asked in a confused panic. Diesel growled and pulled his fist back even more. "WAIT! I don't know who you're talking about!" Brutus screamed in fear. Diesel growled once more, black smoke escaping from his muzzle. "I'm serious! Our dealer is a dude! Blonde hair! Blue eyes! And he's American! That's all I know! I swear Diesel!" Diesel relaxed and dropped Brutus onto the ground roughly.

"Consider yourself lucky today. Any other day I would have ripped your head off" Diesel said as he climbed out of the crater. "And stop taking that stuff. It's not good for you. I know from experience." With that said, Diesel was off into the night once more to begin another search.

"_Just wait until I find you Necro. We are going to have a nice long 'talk' about things."_

* * *

**And another chapter! Sorry for taking so long on this one. The first draft for this chapter I decided to scrap completely since I wasn't satisfied with some of it. And I think this is the longest chapter I've written now simply because I wanted to get past the exam XD. But now the exam is finished and I can get on with the actual plot which I've been itching to start! And starting it off is the introduction of the wonderful villain Diesel. How he gets involved with the class will he revealed soon, Mwahahahaha.**

**On a serious note if you liked the chapter then leave a review why and I'll see you in the next update! **


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Konseigo Academy!

**Raito Household, Akihabara – 7:43 PM**

"I see you managed second place then Kioshi," a deep voice said. Kioshi stared at the man with a slightly angry expression but composed herself. She didn't need an argument now. Her opposition was a tall man with the same long golden blonde hair as hers only slightly shorter. His eyes were different, being a sharp dark red colour, unlike her soft ocean blue ones. Only just returning from work, he still wore his work uniform which was a crisp white button-up shirt with black tie and black slacks.

"Yes, father" she answered quietly. Her father, Makoto Raito glanced at the results sheet he held before placing it on the table.

"Not bad" he muttered before staring at his daughter dead in the eye. "But this is a mistake Kioshi."

"It is not father," Kioshi said with a slight growl, her fists clenching. "It is my future and I decide what I will do with it."

"And what about the company then?" Makoto asked. "You should have thought about these things before applying Kioshi."

"I don't have to" Kioshi answered him. "I was invited by the school to participate and I accepted."

"A school that has hardly existed for ten years Kioshi" Makoto grunted. "When the media finds out that you're going to attend some shoddy school with a bunch of those freaks then this company will sink."

"Freaks?!" Kioshi shrieked, her glorious angelic wings spreading as she stood up. "Is that what you think of me then?! A freak?!"

"No, you're normal like the rest of us son. You're an Emitter. Not Transformation or Mutant. You're just like me" Makoto told her sternly. Kioshi wanted to snap his neck for that. As soon as the dark thought entered her mind, the ethereal glow of her wings died down and they folded back up. "Good. Now that you've calmed down, we can discuss this and-"

"I'm going."

Makoto was slightly surprised at the statement. Kioshi glared at the man with anger-filled eyes.

"I do not care what your opinion is. I am going to choose a future I want to choose father. And if you don't like that then too bad." Both father and daughter glared at each other before Makoto finally got up.

"I knew this would be a waste of my time" he grunted as he turned and walked away. Kioshi continued to glare at her father's back as he walked out of the grand dining room but pausing as he reached the doorway. "Sooner or later you will grow out of this silly little rebellious phase and realise I was right. A proper son would have listened to his father." Makoto turned his head slightly so he could look at the girl.

"Then again, you aren't a proper son, are you Kioshi?"

Makoto then left without another word, leaving Kioshi seething with rage. Anger turned to sadness as she lowered her head, feeling a tear roll down her face.

"_But I'm not your son. I'm your daughter."_

* * *

**Tenshi Household, Southern Musutafu – 8:16 PM**

Ryoken wasn't hungry at all. Only finishing the exam a few hours earlier, one would have thought he'd be starving after running around so much. But no, instead he just poked his pasta with his fork, the delicious food not tantalizing him in the little.

"Forty places available and you scrape the bottom of the barrel." Ryoken snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at Amon Tenshi who sat at the other end of the long table, still in his suit from earlier. "Even worse is the fact you lost to the Raito girl and some punk foreigner nobody's even heard of." Ryoken ignored the mildly racist comment looked back down at his food in shame. "Ryoken!" Amon snapped angrily. Ryoken's head jolted up, his full attention given to Amon. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you" Amon growled.

"Sorry… father" Ryoken said feebly.

"Better" Amon huffed before eating another mouthful of pasta and continuing his rant. "In addition to that, you almost lost control, _again_." Ryoken felt himself go red with embarrassment but dared not look away unless he wanted to incur Amon's wrath. "At least your performance here was better than that pitiful excuse displayed in the U.A. exam."

"Sorry father," Ryoken said quietly. "I will try harder during classes."

"I should hope so" Amon huffed. "As my protégé- no, as my son I expect better from you. Understand?"

"Yes, father" Ryoken said.

"Excellent" Amon said, now having finished his meal. "Have Mira clean up this mess and go to bed. You'll be up early tomorrow."

"Understood father," Ryoken said quietly as he turned back to his food. Amon stared at the boy for a second before leaving the dining hall. Once he was out of sight, Ryoken pushed his bowl forward and smacked his face against the table.

"_FUCKING OLD MAN"_ he growled while the Hellhound began barking and growling like the rabid animal it was. Ryoken clenched his fists as he tried to push the beast back inside, the monster screaming like mad. It wanted out. To rip out the throat of that bastard that kept him here as a prisoner. To satisfy its hunger.

F̶̢̱̞̰̹͓͍̬̆͜͜Ḝ̶͙̝̗͖͕͕͎̬̺̪̲̤̽̓͌͑͆͘Ą̵̨͉̭͍̯͖̺̱̽ͅŜ̷̡̼̞̭̱̹͖͇̜̼̼̝̠͔̾̕͝T̶̛͔̺̗̹̓̿̈́̈́̀̄͠͠͝

Ryoken sucked in a deep breath and pushed the beast back, bounding it in chains once again as it screamed at him to be let out. There was no way he was losing. He refused. He raised his head and stared at the bowl in front of him for a second before leaving the table.

He wasn't hungry.

* * *

**North Musutafu, Konseigo Academy – 8:37 AM (Two weeks later)**

Maruchisu was shaking.

This was it. All the hard work he had put into training, the written and the physical exams had earned him a spot at this Hero academy where he'd spend the next three years training to become one of the best. All he had to do was get through the classes and pass his exams.

"_I'll become a Hero. And then I can thank him…"_

But there was still a problem that lingered…

"_Where the hell is the classroom?"_

Maruchisu had wandered into the school with a map in hand, bag on his back and full of confidence. But he soon found himself lost as he roamed the huge halls of Konseigo Academy which was packed to the brim with more mutants than Maruchisu could count, each one different to the next. Most of them paid him no attention, but some gave the occasional hateful glare at him. Maruchisu understood this well, of course, having no visible mutant features of course. They just saw him as another Emitter which looked down on them like all the rest. But Marichisu was determined not to let this get to him. He'd show them that he belonged her just like them.

"Teriaa-san?"

Maruchisu nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Ryoken's voice.

"T-T-Tenshi-san?" The normally cheerful boy stuttered. "What are you doing here?" Maruchisu wanted to slap himself for asking such a ridiculous question.

"I'm looking for my classroom" Ryoken answered unphased.

"Oh, I see then" Maruchisu replied, moving away from the wolf boy. The image of Ryoken at the end of the exam was still burned fresh in his mind. Those wicked serrated teeth, razor-sharp claws, and hollow eyes as all traces of humanity had left the boy when he attempted to attack them. Maruchisu dared not to wonder what would have occurred afterwards had Ryoken not been stopped and scolded by the man in the suit.

"Teriaa-san, mind if I walk with you?"

Maruchisu almost jumped again as Ryoken strode alongside him.

"Of…course Tenshi-san" Marushisu replied, slightly hesitant to answer. "We seem to be going the same way for now."

"Yes. What class were you assigned to?" Ryoken asked as they walked through the hallways.

"Class 1-1" Maruchisu answered.

"What a coincidence then, so am I," Ryoken said.

Maruchisu could feel himself paling over the prospect of sharing a class with this wild beast for the next three years. Suddenly he then stopped himself.

_"Did I really just think of him like that? A wild beast?" _

An immense feeling of guilt then washed over him as they walked towards the classroom. It was thoughts and comments like that which had caused the divide in society in the first place. But then again, the boy did try to attack him at the end of the exam…

"Ah, we've arrived."

Ryoken's comment knocked Maruchisu back to reality as he gazed at the sign above the large oak door in front of them, displaying a '1-1' on the front.

"Are you kidding me?!" Maruchisu practically shouted. "I spent ages looking for this damn room and it was right around the freaking corner!"

"At least we're here now," Ryoken said before looking at the door solemnly. "This is it then" he then continued as he placed his palm on the door handle. "This…is where we become heroes."

The door slid open and instantly on the other side, Ryoken was greeted with the sight of Chizu standing beside a desk.

"Oh! It's you! The wolf boy that went crazy!" She cried out in realisation. Ryoken sweatdropped at her statement of him 'going crazy.' He didn't mean to let it slip out…

"Chomp, I thought we agreed not to talk about it," an irritated voice said. Ryoken looked over to see Miyuki lifting her head from behind a book. She had visibly shrunken in size but could still tower above the other students.

"Nice to see you too," Ryoken said in an irritated tone. Miyuki just looked at him for a minute before burying herself back into her book.

"Don't mind her, she's just been freaking out over today since it's our first day and everything" Chizu explained. "She was an absolute train wreck this morning worrying over everything."

"Chomp!" Miyuki cried out, her face reddening in embarrassment. Chizu just laughed and stuck out her tongue teasingly at her friend.

"What about you? You're not mad at me?" Ryoken asked. He'd noticed Maruchisu's timid reaction from earlier and knew exactly what this was about.

"Oh, that? Water under the bridge" Chizu said with a wave of her hand. "I actually can't remember much anyway."

"Right…" Ryoken replied before surveying the classroom.

There were a few other students already there, mostly in their own groups talking quietly amongst themselves. Of the ones that were present, three stuck out as loners. The first one was obvious, Kioshi Raito. She sat by herself with her wings glowing softly as she stared out the window, uninterested at the commotion in the classroom. The second was a short brown-haired girl desperately trying to avoid any attention but was causing the reverse to happen as several students were now staring at her. The last was a rather strange looking boy whose body seemed to be covered by a dark exoskeleton which gave him an insect-like look. He stood in one of the corners of the classroom, glaring at both girls angrily with his arms folded. His gazed shifted and he locked eyes with Ryoken. He then clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked away. Ryoken frowned angrily at the insect boy and was about to speak up when someone jumped the gun before him.

"I'd appreciate it if you moved, thank you" a female voice huffed. It was blunt and angry but seemingly monotone at the same time. Ryoken turned to see a severely mutated girl standing behind him. Her skin was green and slimy, hair long like octopus tentacles and right arm several times larger than a normal human's and wrapped in bandages.

"You can just walk around me you know," Ryoken told her. Mizuchi didn't back off from the boy.

"I don't care," she said with a frown. "You're blocking the doorway, now _move._" Ryoken scowled, the Hellhound barking like a mad dog in his head. However, he didn't give in, simply moving aside for the girl all while glaring at her, smoke escaping the corners of his mouth. "Cute trick _mutt"_ she commented before making her way over to a desk.

"Mutt?" Ryoken growled in a dangerous tone.

"Oh dear…" Maruchisu trailed off as he watched the scene unfold, having slipped into the classroom from behind Mizuchi.

"Well, I mean look at you," Mizuchi told him. "You act like a rabid dog and look like one. At least try to make yourself presentable." Ryoken gave a glance down to his uniform, noticing his slightly dishevelled appearance.

"And of course, I forget my tie on the first day" he grumbled. The male uniform was fairly standard, a simple white button shirt under a black blazer with gold lining and black trousers along with a red tie. The female uniform had the same coloured shirt and blazer with the same gold lining, but the girls sported a red skit instead.

"Ah just ignore her wolf boy, she's only trying to get under your skin," Chizu told Ryoken as he moved into the room so he wouldn't be blocking the doorway.

"Oi, you!"

The head of each student turned towards the door to see an athletic silver-haired and sharp-eyed boy standing in the doorway, his face scrunched up into a look of fury as he pointed an accusing finger at Kioshi. "I ought to pay you back for tricking me angel girl" he yelled as he walked into the classroom, moving carefully so not to hit the jet engines attached to his body against any of the desks. Kioshi gave a small sigh, standing to her feet.

"It was a competition" she spoke, her voice soft but carrying a nasty edge to it. "Whilst I am above lying myself, tricking you was the only way that I would be guaranteed first place."

"Which you didn't get anyway" Shinmei growled under his breath, glaring at Sakura who was trying not to make herself noticed. He recalled the end of the entrance exam after she had wrestled with the giant drone near the exit, throwing him off her back in the process and causing him to fall a few places.

"It was still a dick move!" The boy yelled angrily.

"Great, another annoyance to ruin my day" Mizuchi muttered.

"I heard that!" The boy snapped at her.

"At least you didn't almost come dead last" Ryoken said quietly. Maruchisu looked over, noticing the boy's depressed expression.

"The past is the past and you can't change the outcome of what has occurred. So please just drop this pointless argument" Kioshi said with a sigh, cutting in before the silver-haired boy, Michael his name, could start a fight with Mizuchi. Michael growled, looking as if he was about to throw a punch at the angel but ultimately backed off, storming over to a desk and sitting down.

"Wow, day one and we're already bickering like a bunch of elementary schoolers, wonderful" a new voice cut in. The majority of the class turned their heads to see the newcomer. He was rather short with a lanky build and short grey spiky hair with sharp silver eyes and a mocking smile. He strode into the classroom rather confidently, his grin growing wider at all the staring faces. "I mean, aren't we supposed to be better than those worthless Emitters? I'm surprised that a mutant like you would insult your own kind" Ryuichi continued, casting a look at Michael who just gave a small growl.

"Says you" Ryoken huffed. "Where's your mutation then?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Ryuichi said, waving his finger in front of the wolf boy's face. "A magician never reveals his secrets, _Devil Dog_" Ryoken froze as Ryuichi strode off with a smile on his face.

"_How the hell does he…?"_ Ryoken pondered but gave up as the final students walked in.

"Are you sure this is it Okimoto-san?" The sweet voice of Koko asked.

"I'm… sure Hae-chan" Enkai answered with a hint of worry in his voice. This _had_ to be it. They had been wandering the halls for the past fifteen minutes trying to find the classroom. Enkai's suddenly perked up at the sight of Ryoken standing in the classroom. "R-Ryoken-kun? You're here too?" He asked in surprise.

"First name basis already?" Maruchisu asked.

"Whatever you're about to say, _don't_," Ryoken warned with a fierce glare.

"R-Right" Maruchisu stuttered in surprise, backing away with his hands held up defensively. Jeez, that boy had issues alright.

"Yeah, I suppose we're all having classes together then Okimoto-san" Ryoken relaxed as he then spotted Koko behind the fish boy. "Um…Hae-chan was it? How are you feeling after the exam the other week? That was a nasty hit you took" Ryoken asked with concern. The small girl had slammed into him quite hard when he attempted to catch her after she was thrown by the drone. Hopefully, there was no lasting injury. Koko gazed up at Ryoken, trying to give a response to the concerned boy.

But all she could see was the face of a bloodthirsty predator.

"I'm…fine…" she said feebly, looking down at the floor. Ryoken's ears twitched. Of course, he should have expected that the poor girl would be afraid of him. He hadn't seen any of them as he left the exam and wondered if they were alright. But Koko's reaction, Miyuki's attitude and Maruchisu's jitters told him all too well what the problem was.

They feared him.

Like all the others, they saw him not as a human, but an animal that should be locked inside a cage.

"I…understand then…" Ryoken said quietly. Before another word could be spoken, Ryoken moved past Chizu and picked a desk. They obviously didn't want his company, so why stick around then.

"I feel kinda bad…" Chizu said quietly as she watched Ryoken unpack his things. "We should have said something about it…"

"What's there to say about it?" Miyuki protested. "He tried to kill us. If anything, he should be apologising for what happened."

"Are you even listening to yourself Yuki?" Chizu frowned. "If anything, you're the one to defuse the tension, not instigate it."

"Instigate?!" Miyuki yelled in a hushed tone. "What have I done wrong? He tried to kill us! Of course, I'm going to be angry."

"H-He did say that his Quirk sometimes gets out of hand…" Enkai chimed in quietly, frightened not to incur the wrath of the two arguing girls. "He doesn't seem like he wants to hurt anyone."

"I don't hate Tenshi-san."

The group turned their heads towards Koko who seemed to be a little nervous.

"He saved me during the exams, why would someone who wants to hurt others do that then?"

Miyuki was about to respond but then frowned as she through for a moment. Koko was right. Ryoken had helped each other of them during the exam in some shape or form.

"But what happened at the end…it just brought back a few bad memories" Koko then added.

"We should just talk to him when we get the chance" Chizu then said. "Sure, he was a bit of a jerk but maybe he isn't that bad." The mood remained sour for a sort while before Sonja came rushing over from another table.

"Hae-chan! You didn't tell me you arrived!" She cried.

"Oh, hello Fuyuishi-chan," Koko said with a smile. The mood immediately began to feel better as Koko and Sonja began to converse.

"I didn't see you after the end of the exam either! I thought you didn't make it!" Sonja proclaimed.

"Sorry," Koko said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "I had some things to take care of."

* * *

"_WAIT?! YOU MADE IT IN!"_

"_Jeez, why are you so surprised Chiro-kun?~"_

"_It's just… GAH! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU KOKO-CHAN!"_

"_Ah! Chiro-kun! Don't start crying now!"_

"_Sorry…"_

"…"

"_So you're moving away then…?"_

"…_I am."_

"_We won't see each other again for a while then…"_

"_Don't worry Chiro-kun! ~ We'll see each other as Heroes soon enough~ We'll be Heroes together once you graduate U.A!~"_

"_Y-Yeah… Heroes… the two of us… me…"_

* * *

"Hey! Hae-chan!" Koko quickly snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality, looking up at Sonja who has spoken.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She asked sweetly.

"I said we're heading to the auditorium. One of the teachers just asked us to gather there now for an induction" Sonja explained. It was only then that Koko noticed the majority of the class was moving towards the door.

"O-Oh, coming Fuyuishi-chan!" Koko called, racing over to the door as the class began their long trek through the school.

* * *

**North Musutafu, Konseigo Academy Auditorium - 9:10 AM**

"Are you sure about this? We could postpone it and wait for Orca-"

"No" a feminine voice interrupted Trashman. "Orca is busy, and we need to get things moving already. I want to make a good impression on these kids, despite what I am."

"They're not going to like it though…" Trashman trailed off.

"They don't have to" the woman replied. "But I need to reach out to them."

"If you say so" Trashman sighed before looking out to the stage where Jotun was standing, gazing at the sea of students who were busy bustling into the auditorium. It wasn't long before the final few students had made their way into the hall and the induction could begin.

"Good morning all" Jotun spoke into the microphone. "My name is Jotun and I am one of the teachers here at Konseigo Academy. I would first like to congratulate you all on making it into our esteemed school. We expect great things from all of you and to help prevent the slander of Mutant kind." Jotun could feel the mood tense at the mention of the social divide. Most of these kids weren't strangers to the abuse already. But hopefully, they'd be the ones that would end it. "However, I am not here to give today's induction, that is reserved for the head of our school. Students, I'd like to now pass the mic over to our principal, Miss Kazuki Hanzai!" Jotun stepped aside to let the woman walk on stage. Murmuring began amongst the freshmen once they saw the sight of their headmistress. Her hair was a magenta colour, styled long and wavy and seemed to almost float in the air as she walked. She turned her head towards the crowd of students, her crimson eyes narrowing slightly as she looked at their perplexed faces. Her build was perfect for a young and upcoming hero, a diamond-shaped figure with a sizeable bust that only complimented her beautiful features. But her attire wasn't that of a hero's at all, instead being strictly business and professional which consisted of a short red skirt, white buttoned shirt and red women's blazer.

"Greetings" Kazuki began, her voice soft and sweet but carrying an air of professionalism to it. "I can see some of you scratching your heads and why I look so familiar; well allow me to shed some light on that." Kazuki took a deep breath and clenched her fists, bracing herself for the worst. "My civilian name is Kazuki Hanzai, but my hero name is The Gravity Hero: Horizon; former top ten hero and an Emitter."

The auditorium immediately burst into an angry uproar coming from a majority of the students. Kazuki sighed, expecting this reaction. But though they wanted to fix society and repair the broken image of Mutant kind, right now they were no better than those who slandered and oppressed them. Emitters and Mutants really were two sides of the same coin at times. It made working with them so much harder at times.

"I can't believe she's one of them!" Sundaa hissed angrily from the back of the crowd where he and the rest of 1-1 were sat.

"And I thought here we'd hear the last of those Emitters" Shinmei huffed. "I suppose not."

"Can't we give her the benefit of the doubt?" Sakura said shyly.

"The benefit of the doubt?!" Michael burst out, Sakura yelping in surprise. "Try doing that when every Emitter you've met is racist scum!"

Sakura merely shrank in her seat at Michael's outburst at her as the boy then joined in on all the jeers and boos from the students.

"OI! SHUT IT!"

The booming voice of Seagull instantly drowned out the rest of the noise, causing the uproar to die down. All the students merely gawked at the bird Mutant who growled and went to move towards the stage. But Kazuki held her hand up, telling the man to back off. Seagull, though fuming, nodded and move back to his spot at the side of the room, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Thank you, Seagull," Kazuki said before beginning her speech. "Are we all finished then?"

Silence was the answer that Kazuki hoped for and received.

"Good. Now I want you to take a good look at yourself. You all want to change society, right? Not with that attitude you won't. Two wrongs don't make a right and acting as bad as those who've oppressed you in the past will solve nothing. That's not saying I'm trying to make out Emitters as the victims, they aren't as Mutants have done nothing wrong to receive the slander from them. But if attitudes like this continue then society will crumble. This is where my school comes in." Kazuki took in a deep breath as she surveyed the room.

"Konseigo Academy was built as a haven for Mutant kind ten years ago. And to this day it still holds that honour. Behind these walls, you will receive no slander, no oppression whatsoever because of your appearance. And that's the society I want you to help me build. A society where there is no slander due to what we look like or how we act. Deep down we're all still human no matter how we look and everyone needs to understand that. By becoming the heroes of tomorrow, you will help lift the negative views on Mutants by showing that we are just as good as Emitters. I do not want to cause conflict; I want to fix things. I believe we can work together with Emitters to become a proper functioning society once more and live in an era of harmony." Kazuki smiled, a look of confidence on her face.

"And as the principal of this academy, I will do absolutely everything in my power to make sure you all feel safe behind these walls and are raised into becoming great heroes for the future which we can depend on. The progress of trying to fix society is slow, but as the saying goes, Rome wasn't built in a day! I look forward to having this journey with you and seeing you mature into respectable adults. And with that, all I can say is welcome to Konseigo Academy!" Kazuki stepped away from the microphone and bowing respectfully at the students before departing. But a dark thought lingered in the back of her mind as Trashman congratulated her from behind the curtains as she stepped off the stage.

"_I hope I managed to reach all of their hearts…I must have, for the sake of a better future…"_

* * *

**North Musutafu, Konseigo Academy - 9:40 AM**

"I can't fucking believe this!" Sundaa growled as he walked along the corridor with the rest of class 1-1. The rest of the induction had been uneventful, just a speech from Jotun and then a brief on the school's rules and regulations.

"Please calm down Foenikkusu-kun!" Sonja pleaded as she followed. "There's no need to be so angry!"

"Why?! She's one of _them_!" He hissed at the green-skinned girl, venom lacing every word.

"But she's different" Sonja protested. "She doesn't hate mutants."

"She did seem like she wanted to try and make things better from her speech" Miyuki cut in.

"And you expect everyone to just trust her?" Sundaa asked in disbelief.

"Have you ever taken a look at her background?" Sonja asked. Sundaa didn't reply which Sonja took as a signal to continue. "When Principal Hanzai first opened the school, she lost her spot on the Billboard Charts due to the backlash. Eventually, she removed herself from the rankings because it became too much for her to handle. If she really did hate Mutants, then why would she even open the school in the first place?"

Sundaa just blinked in surprise at Sonja's information.

"_Just how much does she know about this place?! I hardly know anything!"_

"Nothing to say? I thought so" Sonja huffed and walked past Sundaa who was trying to process everything.

"It still doesn't excuse all the shit we went through," he then muttered under his breath. His throat began to throb at a particular memory which kept popping up in his head no matter how hard he tried to forget it.

"_I'll never let those scum hurt me again."_

Miyuki could only give a worried glance at Sundaa who had a dark look in his eyes. It scared her as Ryoken had before.

"_Is everyone here a literal psychopath?"_ she thought. _"First Tenshi-san tries to kill us, now Foenikkusu-san looks like he's about to murder someone." _This was the exact thing that she was afraid of when she was walking with Chizu this morning on the way to the school. Now she just wanted to go home and forget all this.

"I hope everyone doesn't take the news too badly," a sweet little voice said. Miyuki turned back to see Maruchisu walking alongside a white-haired girl with rabbit ears. Her name was…Yonamine if Miyuki recalled. Yonamine Kiyoko.

"Me too, but I can't help but feel I'm in the same boat as Principal Hanzai" Maruchisu responded.

"How so?" Yonamine asked.

"Well…we're both Emitters, well I'm kinda like one in a way. A lot of people have been giving me really dirty looks this morning since I don't appear to have a physical mutation like you all, despite being a mutant" Maruchisu explained. He was honestly getting sick of it at this point.

"Oh yeah!" Yonamine suddenly said in realisation. "You're the one who can clone himself right?"

"Yep," Maruchisu confirmed as they soon reached the classroom. Before he could continue, an angry-looking Ryoken walked past, muttering a soft 'excuse me' through gritted teeth. Maruchisu frowned slightly as he watched the boy take his seat. Seems Sundaa wasn't the only one to have a poor reaction to the news about their principal. The drone of the school bell snapped Maruchisu out of his thoughts.

"Guess we should take our seats then," Yonamine said. Maruchisu agreed with the rabbit girl and followed her, sitting at a desk beside her.

"Good Morning All!" A joyous voice called out from the doorway. The student's heads quickly turned towards the source, seeing a rather large stuffed bear in a suit striding into the room, humming a rather pleasant tune to himself.

"Oh my god!" Yonamine suddenly cried out, jumping to her feet. "You're Plush! One of the former top ten heroes!"

"Indeed, I am," the bear said with a smile. "Look like you've done your research."

"But who hasn't heard of you?" Yonamine protested. "You had one of the coolest debuts in Hero history!"

"Oh, it was nothing," Plush said with a chuckle. "I was merely doing my job as a Hero for this society." Plush then reached the desk at the front of the room, pleased that each student was now seated. "And that brings me onto right now. My name is Yogi Fukuhara, known as the Teddy Bear Hero: Plush for some of you. For the next three years, I'll be your homeroom teacher and your teacher for Modern Hero History." A commotion started between the students as Yonamine practically squealed in excitement.

"This is so cool. We're actually learning from Pro Heroes" Yonamine giggled to Maruchisu who only gave a small smile in response.

How did this girl have so much energy?

But, he was also getting excited over this prospect. Whilst U.A. was the only school where its entire staff was made up of Pro Heroes or former ones, many other hero academies also followed the same tradition by having their hero course teachers as Pro Heroes. It was better to learn from someone with experience.

"Now before we can begin, are there any questions I can answer?" Plush asked.

"Why is our headteacher an Emitter? I thought this school was exclusive to Mutants?" Shinmei huffed from the back. Plush's face fell slightly. He'd been expecting something like this to pop up eventually this morning.

"Mrs Hanzai is our headteacher because she is also the founder of our esteemed academy" Plush began. "Several years ago, she proposed the idea of a Mutant exclusive academy to the Hero Public Safety Commission since many schools were starting to have an imbalance of Emitter and Mutant Quirks, the former having higher numbers due to favouritism. The Commission agreed to her proposal and she took charge of the project, eventually becoming the school's principal. While she may be young, she had been an incredible principal who strives for Mutant rights."

"Fair enough" Shinmei replied.

"Any more questions?" Plush asked.

"Is the principal the only Emitter here?" Sundaa asked.

"No, there is one more among the staff; the Trash Hero: Trashman." Plush explained. "He's another advocate for mutant rights and an admired teacher who formerly taught at Shiketsu Highschool a few years ago before being transferred here."

Sundaa let out a quiet growl but didn't say anything else.

"Any_ more_ questions?" Plush asked. Nobody raised their hand. "Then let's get started!" Plush cheered, his attitude suddenly shifting from serious to upbeat.

"_That was quite a change in persona…" _Ryoken though from the back as he watched Plush go about his business, placing papers on everyone's desk.

"These will be your timetables for this year. You will have regularly scheduled classes along with your separate Hero Course classes" Plush explained. "Your course shall differ slightly from general education; however, we still teach you the same core subjects which are Maths, English and Science. As for the Heroic Studies, its split into both theory and practical work. Practical's are usually undertaken on Fridays and take the majority of the day."

"Don't you think it would be better if their _actual _Heroic Studies teacher explained this to them?"

Plush blinked in surprise as Seagull stood there leaning against the door.

"_It's him…" _Maruchisu thought, recalling Seagull from the induction assembly and how he'd yelled out against the students for their disrespect.

"Oh Seagull! I didn't realise you'd be here so soon!" Plush exclaimed in surprise.

"Just trying not to waste as much time as possible" Seagull said as moved off the door and walked casually in the room. "Not bad…" he muttered as his bird-likes glanced over the class. He soon reached the front desk, Plush moving aside so Seagull could give his little speech to the students. "Greetings, I'm Shiro Takami, also known as the Bird Hero: Seagull. I'll be your teacher for both the theory and practical aspects for your Foundational Heroics classes. Seagull then clicked a button on the remote he was holding, the projector flaring into life. He stepped back to allow the students to gawk at the information displayed on the screen.

**_Exam Results_**

**_1__st__ Sakura Itou – 40m 22s_**

**_2__nd__ Kioshi Raito – 41m 56s_**

**_4__th__ Shinmei Habataki – 44m 50s_**

**_6__th __Michael Ulfberth – 45m 59s_**

**_9__th__ Miho Hibari – 47m 19s_**

**_10__th__ Yonamine Kiyoko – 47m 23s_**

**_12__th__ Mizuchi Suijin – 47m 58s_**

**_15__th__ Ryuichi Kageyama – 49m 37s_**

**_22__th__ Kira Fumetsu – 54m 47s_**

**_25__th__ Chishio Usui – 56m 40s_**

**_28__th__ Mugi Tetsuyaki – 58m 12s_**

**_29__th__ Koko Hae – 58m 49s_**

**_30__th__ Sonja Fuyuishi – 59m 01s_**

**_31__rd__ Miyuki Hidaka – 1h 00m 08s_**

**_33__rd__ Maruchisu Teriaa – 1h 01m 12s_**

**_34__th__ Sundaa Foenikkusu – 1h 01m 34s_**

**_35__th__ Chizu Ishi – 1h 01m 39s_**

**_36__th__ Isou Tanabe – 1h 02m 00s_**

**_37__th__ Enkai Okimoto – 1h 06m 35s_**

**_38__th__ Ryoken Tenshi – 1h 06 36s_**

"These are your results from you entrance exam coupled with your completion time" Seagull explained. "Frankly, I'm not impressed," Seagull said disapprovingly. There were a few gasps from the students while others growled in anger.

"So, we're not good enough for you then?!" Michael burst out, jumping to his feet angrily.

"Yeah!" A dark red-haired girl, Miho, agreed. "_I_ got in the top ten. That alone justifies my abilities."

"While that is true, you don't meet _my_ standards," Seagull said plainly. "You want to be Heroes? Then you lot better get your asses in gear and work much harder than that. The real world is much crueller than a simple exam like that."

"Barely," Seagull said plainly before turning back to the class. "Raito, Michael, Kiyoko." The trio's heads perked up at their names being listed off. "You three show the most potential out of the lot so you three _are _good enough for me to waste my time on then." Michael slumped back into his seat, grumbling at Seagull's wit in using his own words against him. "Itou, Hibari, Habataki. The three of you showed some promise but not enough. You'll need to work on your skills a bit more, specifically you Itou." Sakura felt herself go red with embarrassment, burying her face in her hands. Miho growled furiously, looking as if she wanted to kill the birdman right there and then.

"As for the rest of you" Seagull continued. "You all need to work on your skills if you want to impress me." Enkai sank lower into his seat, ashamed of himself while Maruchisu blushed in embarrassment and both Ryoken and Sundaa growled viciously.

"Are you serious?!" Miho shrieked as she stood up. "You believe me to be on par with _this _lot!"

"Interrupt again and that's detention for you," Seagull said coldly "I am in no mood for your piss poor attitudes after what occurred earlier." Miho opened her mouth to retort but growled when nothing came to her mind and sat back down. "That goes for all you," Seagull said, casting a glance at Michael which just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Most of you are quite inexperienced, we're going to skip straight ahead to training and ignore any assessment tests," Plush said, taking over from Seagull for fear of hurting the student's feelings any further.

"I have a question sensei!" Kioshi called out, raising her hand.

"Yes, Raito-san?" Plush answered before Seagull could call her out for interrupting.

"Isn't it standard procedure for all academies to perform a Quirk Apprehension Test?" She asked. Over the past few years, Quirk Apprehension Tests were becoming increasingly common in many hero courses; the trend having started from U.A. Highschool. It wasn't long before they became a standard part of the hero course.

"Normally yes, but it's a bit difficult due to you all being mutants" Plush explained. "The tests are performed in a fashion that allows us to see the limits and applications of a student's Quirk. We can then use the data collected from the tests to figure out the best way for us to develop your Quirks."

"However, it's difficult to further develop a Mutant's Quirk" Seagull continued from Plush's explanation. "Most Mutants end up with only an increase in their strength and speed due to their Quirks aside from the odd few such as Hibari, Tenshi, and Teriaa who have Emitter based applications for their Quirks. The rest of you would only benefit from an increase in physical aptitude. Therefore, it's more worthwhile to skip ahead to training rather than waste time on the assessment tests."

"I understand. Thank you for answering" Kioshi said in understanding and lowered her hand. It made sense to Maruchisu instantly. Emitter Quirks were much easier to develop than Mutants unless their bodies mutated a second time.

"Carrying on with what I was talking about, we're going to be throwing you in the deep end and starting with combat training straight away," Seagull said, an excited uproar coming from the students.

"Combat training?! Are you serious?!" Yonamine cried in excitement.

"Hell Yes!" Maruchisu yelled with a fist pump.

"Finally! I can kick some ass!" Michael yelled.

"Settle down please!" Plush called over the noise while Seagull flipped over to the next slide on the PowerPoint.

"Our first big training session will be taking place either this Friday or next Friday depending on how fast we can get your costumes completed" Seagull explained as he then pointed to the board. "You will be paired in teams of two and selected to fight against one another as teams of heroes and villains. The villain team will start the match at the top floor of a building, working their way down and evading the heroes until they can escape. The objective of the heroes is to capture the villains before they can escape, similar to a game to tag if you will."

Michael quickly stole a look at Kioshi, being met with the same irritated eyes.

"_We'll settle this then."_

Shinmei was glaring daggers at Sakura who was quickly scribbling down notes from the presentation.

"_It's time I paid you back for making me look like a fool."_

"The full rules and explanation will be given at the start of the exercise but that is the general gist of it" Plush continued. "Now, raise your hand if you brought your costume forms here with you today?" A large majority of the class raised their hands. "Good, these are due to be handed to me on Wednesday for the costumes to be finished by Friday. If you need help with a design or how to best suit your Quirk, then come and speak to either me or Seagull. We also have spare forms for those who don't have theirs today." Seagull then went around the classroom handing out the forms to those who were missing them.

"If you are unable to finish the form by Wednesday or the costumes take longer than expected, the training will be postponed until next week," Seagull said as he finished handing out the last of the forms. Plush almost giggled at the sight of twenty excited students in front of him. All of them eager. All of them ready to prove themselves after the hard trial that was the entrance exam. As if on cue, the bell rang for the first period.

"As your timetables show, this period is Foundational Hero Theory. So we'll be working on your costume designs until next period. Please provide a brief description of your costume and add an image if you would like. Don't forget any minor details, everyone! Sometimes it's the small things that can make the biggest difference!"

"You have one-hour starting now!" Seagull announced. Instantly, twenty pencils took to the papers, scribbling down any ideas or adding additions to any previous designs that had been made over the two-week break before the start of term.

"Alright, everyone!" Plush announced. "Let's get those creative juices flowing!"

* * *

**Unknown Alleyway, North Musutafu - 10:23 AM**

Gang Orca sighed as he ducked under the police tape and entered the crime scene. He had a school to run, he did need problems like this popping up in his jurisdiction. But as the main advocate for Mutant rights, he had to attend considering the…circumstances. He approached the two police investigators who were chatting further ahead; the pair frowning when they saw the hero approach them.

"Gang Orca here" Gang Orca greeted as he showed the men his hero licence. "I believe the case has now been handed to me. Where is the body?" There was silence before one of the investigators sighed before pointing behind him. Gang Orca looked over the man's shoulder, seeing the bloody corpse of an associate. "Thank you" was all Gang Orca said as he walked past the two investigators, one of them clicking his tongue in annoyance. It seemed that not even the police spared Mutant's no mercy. Gang Orca surveyed the corpse, the hero's blue costume now a bloody torn mess and his mask missing. "Jack, do you have the report?" Gang Orca asked his sidekick. A rather handsome man dressed in black and with a face slightly resembling an insect joined his boss' side; his two hooked blades on the sides of his face glistening in the small patches sunlight that made it into the dark alleyway.

"Yes sir" he answered, raising the notebook he had.

"Cause of death?"

"Severe injuries to both the chest and head. Examination shows the lungs and heart were crushed as well as the brain as obviously seen."

Gang Orca hummed to himself and thoughtfully scratched his chin. The Tentacle Hero: Tentacole was not an easy opponent. With the strength of an ox and powerful regenerative abilities, taking him down would be no easy feat. But here he was now, bloody and battered in a back alley with most of his brain leaking out the side of his crushed skull.

"Is it the same suspect from the Triad Incident?" Gang Orca asked. Jack Mantis shook his head and flipped to the next page.

"Unfortunately, _and thankfully"_ he began, muttering the last comment under his breath. "-it isn't the same suspect. The victims from the Triad Incident were other criminals and not heroes. The leader's statement saying that their attacker did not intend to kill them. And while most of them had serious injuries, there was nothing life-threatening and no other casualties."

"At least we_ do_ know it's the same villain from the attack last week. The injuries on Gevaudan's corpse are almost the same, minus the crushed head" Gang Orca commented. It was rather worrying. Two attacks in the space of a week and so close to the school. The scariest part was that both victims were Mutants. The conclusion was obvious. "They're going after Mutants only."

"It appears so sir" Jack Mantis said gravely.

"There's no need to fuss around with this anymore Gang Orca, I've got it covered from here."

The two mutants turned to see a blond-haired and blue-eyed male walking up to them. His attire was a black tuxedo that had various pocket watches attached to his belt. He smirked smugly as he approached the pair, snatching the report from Jack Mantis' hands.

"The hell is your problem?!" Jack Mantis yelled angrily. Phantom Thief smirked.

"This case has been passed to my agency, so I'll be taking charge here."

"But you forget that this area of Musutafu is under my jurisdiction" Gang Orca stated, glaring slightly at the younger man.

"Commission's orders I'm afraid," Phantom Thief said in a slightly teasing manner. "It's better this way since you people would muck it up just like last time."

"Why you arrogant, smug, racist son of a-!" Jack Mantis began, moving towards Phantom Thief.

"Jack, stand down" Gang Orca warned, grabbing Jack Mantis' arm.

"But sir-!"

"_Stand down"_ Gang Orca repeated, his tone much more serious this time.

"He's right, you'd only be further tarnishing your kind's name" Phantom Thief teased. Jack Mantis said nothing as he yanked his arm free from his boss' grip but still glared at Phantom Thief who stood there smugly.

"Just be sure to tell us about any developments that you find. I do have an entire school full of _our kind_ to look after" Gang Orca huffed.

"But of course," Phantom Thief said with a bow, still smiling smugly. Gang Orca motioned to Jack Mantis and the two turned to depart.

"I can't believe I used to go to school with that jackass" Jack Mantis huffed.

"Let's just forget about it and focus on preparing the school for the near future," Gang Orca said, a serious look in his eyes. "I have a nasty feeling that this isn't the last we're going to hear about this."

* * *

**North Musutafu, Konseigo Academy Lunch Hall – 11:09 AM**

"Ah! This is such a pain!" Maruchisu moaned as he stood in line with his food tray. "I can't believe you guys already have final ideas for your costumes," he said to Enkai and Isou who stood with him in the line.

"Mine's pretty simple Teiraa-san," Isou told him as his food was placed onto his plate. "I didn't need to do much work."

"Yeah, but you guys have Quirks that work with costumes!" Maruchisu complained as he picked out a sandwich from the selection. "I can't copy my clothes, so I'd just rip them."

"W-What about asking the t-teachers for help Teiraa-san?" Enkai suggested meekly.

"I suppose I'll have to" Maruchisu sighed as he then paid for the meal before following the other two boys to a table. The lunch hall was quite busy at this time, but thanks to some connections that Sonja supposedly had in the school, she'd managed to somehow reserve a series of tables near the entrance for most of the class to sit together and get to know each other. A majority of the class was already seated at the various tables, all centred around a game of cards that was occurring at the very moment. The current players were Ryuichi and another boy, Mugi Tetsuyaki, who had a rather… unique appearance. His skin was a bronze colour while in place of his mouth was a toaster slot along with two more on top of his bald head. His indigo eyed gazed carefully at the cards he held in his hand before glancing up at a smirking Ryuichi who held his cards up. Mugi placed down a two of clubs and waited for Ryuichi to make his move.

"Game set and match!" Ryuichi called as he picked up the card and displayed his hand, showing three kings and a three, four and five of clubs. "I win again." Mugi let out a sigh as placed his hand back onto the deck before Ryuichi shuffled it once more.

"I have to say Kageyama-san, you have a talent for playing rummy" Mugi spoke, his voice deep and guttural with a hint of it being metallic.

"Why thank you Tetsuyaki-kun," Ryuichi said with a sly grin as he shuffled the deck once more. "It's one of my many."

"What's going on here?" Isou asked as his group sat down alongside Koko, Chizu and Miyuki who were also there.

"Kageyama-san brought a deck of cards to play with" Sonja explained as she tucked into her soba. "So far he's beaten everyone at rummy."

"Ugh! He's too good at this!" A herculean girl complained. Kira Fumetsu was her name as she towered above all those who sat there, rivalling the quiet and cool Miyuki in height even. She rolled up the sleeves of her jacket, revealing more of the sickly pale flesh that clashed with her bright amber eyes.

"You're not getting lunch from the canteen Fumetsu-chan?" Maruchisu asked confused.

"Oh! Because of my Quirk, I can't eat normal food" Kira explained as she took off the lid to her soup.

"Eww! What the heck _is _that?!" Michael shrieked from along the table as a foul odour filled the air.

"You… wouldn't want to know" Kira said, frowning slightly. Michael suddenly realised his mistake.

"Oh crap! Sorry, Fumetsu! Didn't mean to offend ya!" Michael yelled apologetically.

"It's… fine" Kira said, feeling slightly better as she began to eat. From there the conversation started, the students slowly growing to know each other better and work from their first impressions. Most of them had stuck together in their exam groups and were thankful they ended up in the same class together.

"-And so Kiyoko-chan has been trying to find Raito-chan all lunch because of that" Mugi explained as he took a bite from his Takoyaki which he had somehow managed to fit in his mouth. "We offered for Itou-chan to join us, but she declined."

"I see," Isou said, turning his head towards Michael. "So Michael-san… you're from overseas right?" He asked, immediately taking a mouthful of rice after speaking.

"Nah, my parents were but I was actually born here!" He proclaimed proudly.

"I guess that would explain the English name then," Maruchisu said reminiscing slightly about his own life. He then noticed someone familiar walking towards them. "Hey! Habataki-kun! Come join us!" Shinmei froze when he saw Maruchisu waving him over to the tables.

"No, thank you" he snorted. "I'd rather not associate with peasants." He then walked off without another word.

"Aww, he didn't have to be so mean about it" Koko pouted.

"Who the hell does he think he is!" Michael raged while the others tried to calm him down.

"It's not surprising considering who he is though…" Sonja trailed off. Michael was about to ask her a question before Enkai suddenly spoke up.

"Ryoken-kun!"

Ryoken paused, looking over to the seated group with curiosity.

"What is…this all about?" He asked, perplexed.

"Fuyuishi-chan managed to reserve a group of tables for us to eat together" Enkai explained.

"Are…you sure you want me to join you...?" Ryoken asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" Enkai protested, much to Maruchisu and Miyuki's slight dismay. Ryoken thought about it for a minute before finally deciding to take a seat next to Ryuichi. An awkward silence filled the air for a moment, Ryoken now sinking in his seat slightly in slight embarrassment. Koko was about to speak up, but Chizu cut her off before a single word could leave her mouth.

"Guys! The Billboard Charts just updated!" She yelled, turning her phone for all to see.

"Are you serious? Like right _now_?" Maruchisu asked, slight excitement in his voice.

"Yeah!" Chizu confirmed. "I think it's this month's monthly update."

Ryoken made a mental note to thank Chizu later for lifting the sour mood as the freshmen scurried through their bags and pockets for their phones.

"Wow! Nejire-Chan is in eighth!" Kira cried.

"Ah! Where's Ingenium though?" Maruchisu called. "I can't find him!"

"He's dropped down to nineteenth" Isou commented from beside him as he scrolled through his phone. "A real shame."

"Nooooo!" Maruchisu wailed. "He deserves to be in the top ten!"

"Hey, it looks like Ground Zero's jumped from fifth to third" Ryuichi said with interest. "He's almost caught up with Lemillion."

"And as always Deku reigns number one," Ryoken said flatly, placing his phone down and cracking open his can of soda.

"Sad Invictus dropped a few places," Sonja said with Koko agreeing with her as the hero had dropped from third to fifth with Ground Zero's recent triumph.

"Is Gang Orca still on the rankings?" Sundaa asked. Sonja shook her head.

"He dropped out of it a few years back."

"I don't get why Lemillion so high though?" All he can do is walk through things" Michael huffed.

"He is very popular with a lot of people" Sonja explained.

"I know, but Ground Zero should-"

"Lemillion deserves second place, first even," Ryoken said, cutting off Michael. The other stared at him in surprise.

"You a big Lemillion fan then Tenshi-kun?" Isou asked curiously.

"Not really" Ryoken answered, scrolling through his phone again. "But he deserves credit where credit's due."

"I still think Ground Zero can beat him" Michael boasted. "He doesn't seem that tough."

"Try getting punched in the face by him then" Ryoken muttered quietly, falling on deaf ears to all but Ryuichu who had noticed his slight change in demeanour. The topic of the recent hero rankings continued for the next few minutes shortly afterwards before Miyuki suddenly stood up.

"Excuse me please," she said quietly as she moved past those sitting next to her and walked over to the bins located near the table.

"Did we say something wrong?" Sundaa asked in confusion. Ryoken felt a sinking feeling in his chest as he _knew _what this was about.

"I'll go talk to her," he said, moving to chase after the talk blue-skinned girl who'd walked out the cafeteria. However, he had found that the girl had somehow disappeared after walking out of the room. The hallways were silent and almost empty as Ryoken walked slowly down them, keeping an eye out for Miyuki.

"Pity she didn't stay for another game of cards," Ryuichi said, Ryoken whirling around to see the silver-eyed boy standing behind him with a devious smile. The Hellhound let out a low growl as Ryoken's ears began to twitch.

"A real shame…" Ryoken trailed off quietly. He moved to leave. "I can't see her so we should go back to join the others."

"Yes, I would love to hear more about your escapades with Lemillion, Tenshi-kun."

Ryoken froze mid-step as soon as Ryuichi finished speaking. He turned to the boy who had a smug grin plastered onto his face.

"How did you…?" Ryoken trailed off in shock.

"I never miss a trick" Ryuichi grinned, then beginning to walk around the boy slowly. "It was quite a horrid incident to say, truly terrible." His smile grew wider still. "I wonder what our classmates would have to say on the matter?" Ryoken's eyes widened as Ryuichi was now in front of him again.

"What do you want?" Ryoken growled in a dangerous voice.

"Just a favour" Ryuichi replied. The Hellhound screeched angrily in Ryoken's mind, the mental chains holding it back beginning to snap one by one. "You help me whenever I require assistance, and I'll happily keep my mouth shut about your little accident that happened a few months back," Ryuichi smirked, content with his handiwork. What he didn't expect was to be grabbed and held up by shirt by wolf boy who glared at him with fierce yellow eyes.

"Listen to me, _now_," Ryoken said dangerously low tone. "What happened then is none of your business, so stay out of it." Smoke trailed from the corner's of Ryoken's mouth as his canine fangs began to reveal themselves. "I'm not going to be doing you any favours anytime soon, so forget whatever you're planning." Ryoken let go of Ryuichi, the smaller boy dropping to the floor while patches of dark fur began to grow over his bare arms. "And if you even think about telling anyone about what happened, I can assure you…**you won't be able to run fast enough**."

Ryoken then winced as the Hellhound pulled loose from its chains, forcing its way into his mind. He gave a loud grunt, forcing the beast back inside its cage as his features began to disappear. A look of fear crossed his face as he realised what he'd just said, what he'd been intending to do.

"_I just threatened to kill him…"_

Worse off was the fact he'd enjoyed it. He'd enjoyed forcing his superiority over the weaker boy, relishing in the thought of being able to rip the smug grin off his face. And he was supposed to become a hero for god's sake. He watched as Ryuichi picked himself off the ground, chuckling slightly. Ryoken didn't want to hear it and took off running down the hallway. But his ears still picked up the next few words that came out of Ryuichi's mouth.

"My, my, that wasn't very heroic now was it Tenshi-kun?"

Ryuichi simply dusted himself off before watching the boy disappear down the end of the hallway and then walking back into the cafeteria. He didn't notice Miyuki watching him from behind a corner, only one thought running through her mind.

"_What the hell was that about?"_

* * *

Mizuchi watched from the back corner of the cafeteria as the rest of her classmates gathered around the set of tables Sonja had reserved for the class. She watched as they crowed around Enkai who was in the middle of a game of cards with Kira. Her grip around her soda can tightened as her anger increased while watching everyone with Enkai and hearing Maruchisu and Chizu cheering him on. With a final growl, Mizuchi crushed the can with her claw, it's contents spilling over her thick exoskeleton. She looked down at the mess, huffing before making her departure from the cafeteria. She had only just stepped outside before walking straight into a frantic Yonamine.

"You stupid girl!" Mizuchi snapped. "Look where you're going next time!"

"S-Sorry Suijin-san, I didn't see you there" Yonamine squeaked. She had been looking for Kioshi practically all lunch which had resulted in a wild goose chase over the entire school. "Suijin-san, have you seen-"

"I don't care" Mizuchi growled, cutting off the bunny-eared girl. "Talking to you is a waste of my time, I have better things to do."

"You don't have to be so rude Suijin-san!" Yonamine protested, getting up on her feet. "I was only asking a question!"

"You think I care about your feelings? Please! That's the last thing I'd do. Now get out of my way." Mizuchi then shoved past Yonamine, knocking the girl back slightly with her claw. "Feelings" she muttered quietly as she walked towards the doors leading outside. "What trivial things." Yonamine watched the girl leave and sighed, her ears falling slightly.

"Well, that was a rather vulgar display."

Yonamine turned to see a familiar boy walking towards her, the left side of his face hidden by a simple half mask with a single black eye while his long hair obscured his ears, being longer on the left side. Simply put, the boy looked as if he'd rolled straight out of bed with his long and messy hair. He smiled gently at the small girl, holding his hand out to help her off the ground.

"Thank you…Usui-san wasn't it?" Yonamine thanked.

"My pleasure," Chishio said, still smiling. "There was no need for her to be that rude."

"I know!" Yonamine agreed. "I was only trying to ask her a question." There was a mischievous glint in Chishio's bright red eye.

"And what question was that may I ask?"

"I was only trying to find out if she knew where Raito-san was" Yonamine explained. "She helped pay for my lunch and I just wanted to thank her properly for it and find some way to pay her back."

"I guess you could just buy her lunch tomorrow or something" Chishio suggested as the pair began to walk. "We'll be able to see her later back in class."

"Yeah…" Yonamine answered, then energy she had earlier disappearing slightly. A puzzled look crossed Chishio's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't…have a lot of money" Yonamine mumbled, her words barely audible. Yonamine's face reddened as Chishio stared at her with a curious look. "My mother doesn't earn a lot, so I have to be careful with how much I spend normally." The poor girl looked as if she was going to cry.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about it, Kiyoko-chan" Chishio said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll be able to make a lot of money as a Hero. You could help your mother with your earnings."

"You really think so?" The rabbit-eared girl asked, hope in her eyes.

"Of course. You might even become as popular as Mirko once was" Chishio told her. The masked boy couldn't help but smile at the renewed passion that was ignited in Yonamine's eyes.

"You're right actually," Yonamine said before fist-pumping. "I'll do it! I'll become the richest hero ever!"

Chishio chuckled at her enthusiasm.

_"I suppose I could play around with her for a bit," _Chishio thought to himself as he listened to Yonamine excitedly babble about becoming a Hero.

"Why don't we return to the cafeteria Kiyoko-chan? You could tell me more about your troubles while we walk."

"Huh? But what about Raito-chan?" Yonamine asked. "I have to find her."

"You'll be able to speak to her once classes start after lunch. We'll all be back together by then" Chishio explained to her.

"O-Oh…I didn't think about that…" Yonamine said rather sheepishly. Chishio chuckled at her realisation before she joined his side, the pair making their way back to the cafeteria.

* * *

**North Musutafu, Konseigo Academy Class 1-1 - 3:47 PM**

The day's end couldn't have come any sooner for the Class 1-1. The rising tensions were beginning to become too much for the children to bare and upon the final bell, many of them made a quick getaway from the classroom. The only two who remained were Maruchisu and Ryoken, the pair having been elected by Plush to help clean up.

"I guess that does it then," Maruchisu said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Ryoken replied uninterested. There was a brief moment of silence before Maruchisu broke it.

"Hey, Tenshi-kun." Ryoken looked over to see Maruchisu ushering him over. "You coming?"

"Oh..uh…right" Ryoken answered, picking up his belongings and following the other boy out of the door.

"So…what did you think of our classmates then?" Maruchisu asked, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"They're…alright," Ryoken answered hesitantly.

"Yeah, they seem to be quite a handful" Maruchisu replied with a small chuckle as they walked down a staircase, ignoring Ryoken's downcast expression. "Fuyuishi-chan and her group seem really nice" he continued, recalling how he'd spent lunch with her, Koko and Isou after everyone had finished eating. "Shame we didn't get to speak to them after the exam."

"Teriaa-san…why are you even talking to me?"

The question caught Maruchisu off guard as he stopped before the main doors that lead out the building. Ryoken continued for a short while, then pausing and looking back at his classmate.

"What do you mean by that Tenshi-kun?" Marushisu asked.

"Don't beat around the bush" Ryoken huffed. "I know you and the others don't like me after what happened in the exam. Yet here you are talking to me. Don't you hate me?"

The silence from Maruchisu was answer Ryoken needed as he huffed and opened the door.

"I thought so" Ryoken growled as he exited the building, Ryuichi's earlier words playing on loop.

_That wasn't very heroic now was it Tenshi-kun?_

Ryoken was on the verge of giving up on that point as he heard the Hellhound screech. If they wanted him to play the part of monster, then he'd play it for them alright.

"It was wrong of me Tenshi-kun!" Maruchisu blurted out. Ryoken paused and spun on his heel, spotting Maruchisu running after him. The smaller boy panted for air as he reached Ryoken, bending over. "I…was afraid…of what…might have happened" Maruchisu said between breaths, his guilt from that morning resurfacing. "I did dislike you partially for what happened, but I realised I was wrong after speaking to Okimoto-san."

* * *

"_Um…Teriaa-kun, could I talk to you?" _

_Maruchisu paused for a moment, letting Enkai catch up with him as he made his way back to class. The hallways were packed full of students rushing to return to class as their lunch break had come to a close. _

"_Sure thing Okimoto-san, what can I do for you?" Maruchisu answered, following Enkai to a quiet corner of the hallway._

"_I was wondering if we could talk about…Ryoken-kun…in private?"_

_All traces of happiness seemed to vanish from Marsuchisu upon the mention of the wolf boy's name._

_"Sure…" Maruchisu trailed off as Enkai lead him to an empty hallway. "What is it about him then?" Maruchisu asked, his voice echoing through the empty hall. _

_"It's just…I get the feeling you and some of the others don't like him too much…" Enkai said. _

"_Well…I mean…I…Kinda?" Maruchisu stuttered in surprise. _

"_You don't have to hate him though!" A determined look crossed Enkai's face. "He didn't mean to attack you at the end of the exam."_

"_I don't-" Maruchisu cut himself off before he could continue. He was wrong. He knew it deep down inside of him as the guilt washed over him, his earlier thoughts from that morning coming back to him. _

_He did hate Ryoken. _

_"Ok, you're right, I do hate him for that" Maruchisu admitted. "I get how you're trying to defend him Okimoto-san, but you weren't in my position. You never saw the look on his face as he leapt at us. That look on his face and those eyes of his, it scared me Okimoto-san." _

"_The look of a savage beast, right?" Enkai asked._

"_Yeah, something like that" Maruchisu answered before noticing Enkai's downcast expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"_

"_Is that what you think of Ryoken-kun then? A savage beast?" Enkai asked in a low voice, almost growling even._

"_What?! No! I don't!" Maruchisu protested but then hesitated slightly, the gears in his head turning as realisation dawned on him. "I'm such an idiot" he facepalmed._

_"No, you're not" Enkai disagreed. "I understand why you were scared Teriaa-kun, but Ryoken-kun didn't mean it." He let out a sad sigh. "He told me about his Quirk Teriaa-san, how it can get out of hand and run wild sometimes" Enkai continued. "It's not fair to hate him for something out of his control." _

"_Y-Yeah…you're right" Maruchisu agreed. _

_He was going to need to have a long talk with Ryoken._

* * *

"Okimoto-san explained to me more about what you had told him about your Quirk after the exam, and I'd like to apologise for misjudging you" Maruchisu explained. Ryoken was taken aback slightly.

_"Why… is he apologising?" _

"N-No, I should be apologising to you Teriaa-san," Ryoken said quickly. "I-I shouldn't have let my Quirk scare you all like that after the exam."

"But you couldn't help it Tenshi-san" Maruchisu protested. A determined look crossed over his face. "I will admit I'm still a little afraid Tenshi-kun, but I shouldn't hate you for something out of your control."

Ryoken could only stare wide-eyed at the boy who stood there, determined to try and make amends with him.

"_What is this…warm feeling...?"_

"T-Thank you Teriaa-san," Ryoken said, bowing at the smaller boy. It was now Maruchisu's turn to be perplexed by the other boy's words and actions.

_"Wow, …he was so stubborn and aloof back in the exam." _

"It's…quite alright Tenshi-san," Maruchisu said a little unsure. "Let's keep walking. We'll be here all evening if we don't move."

"Of course," Ryoken said in realisation and the pair soon departed the school grounds. It was a pleasant afternoon. The sun was still high in the sky and a gentle breeze blew through the streets below to relieve residents of the heat. Ryoken soon broke the silence.

"Teriaa-san?"

"Yes, Tenshi-san?" Maruchisu answered curiously.

"Would you consider us…friends?" Ryoken asked hesitantly.

"I guess so. We would have ended up friends either way" Maruchisu answered with a smile warmer than a thousand suns. Ryoken couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"I see" Ryoken answered, turning his gaze to the empty roads ahead. "It's nice to have people to talk to normally…after my Quirk had pushed so many away."

_"Wow, he is acting differently from the exam." _Maruchisu couldn't help but be surprised by Ryoken's change in attitude from the events that had occurred two weeks ago.

"That's unfortunate to hear Tenshi-san" Maruchisu sympathised. "Maybe if you open yourself up more like you're doing now, you'd find it easier to talk to people."

"And what do you mean by that exactly?" Ryoken asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're acting way different than you did during the exam" Maruchisu explained as they rounded a corner. "Back then you were quite stubborn."

"I just happened to be quite focused back then" Ryoken countered.

"Sure, you do" Maruchisu teased.

"One more word and I'll fry you" Ryoken huffed.

"Ah! There's the Ryoken we all know and love!" The smaller boy laughed.

"Please shut up," Ryoken said quietly, his face reddening slightly.

"Your tail's wagging Tenshi-san."

Ryoken almost leapt out of his skin at the comment, quickly, grabbing the appendage with both hands in an attempt to keep it still as his face went red with embarrassment. Maruchisu could only giggle as he watched Ryoken walk awkwardly with his tail gripped in both hands and an embarrassed look on his face."

"Speak of this to anyone and I will murder you Teriaa-san" Ryoken growled.

"Oh come on" protested Maruchisu. "It suits you~"

"Suits…me?" Ryoken asked, slightly dumbfounded. Maruchisu immediately realised what he said.

"I mean because you're a dog and everything, and dogs like to wag their tails and stuff, so I was just making the comparison you know," Maruchisu said rather quickly.

"…Right," Ryoken said slightly perplexed before continuing as silence filled the afternoon air.

"So…hero costumes then… You got your one sorted?" Maruchisu asked, attempting to rid the awkwardness in the air.

"Sort of" Ryoken answered. "I need to refine a few details about it so the suit doesn't rip when I transform."

"I feel you on that one" Maruchisu agreed. Ryoken raised an eyebrow. "My clones will tear through my clothes when I transform. I had to have my shirt off during the exam, remember?" The memory quickly surfaced in Ryoken's mind, recalling how the smaller boy had taken his shirt off during the exam and how his duplicates had run around the examination field naked.

"It's a shame your clones can't slip through your clothes" Ryoken commented as they reached the station. "It would be easier for you to fight then."

"I know" Maruchisu moaned. "I wish there was a hero with a similar predicament to me. I could base my costume on theirs."

"Yeah. I guess not many hero's Quirk's directly affect their costume, aside from Lemillion's I guess" Ryoken said as they walked inside the local train station. Maruchisu stopped in his tracks as Ryoken walked up to the ticket office.

"Tenshi-san, you're a genius!" He suddenly yelled out.

"I am?" Ryoken asked. Maruchisu was in his face with his hands on his shoulders before the wolf boy could say another word.

"I just need to base my costume off of Lemillion's one. I can't believe I forgot how his costume works alongside his Quirk. I bet if I can ask Seagull-sensei to help me, he might be able to reconfigure my costume to let my clones slip through me!"

"Teriaa-san! You're causing a scene!" Ryoken yelled. Maruchisu paused his babbling to quickly look around, seeing the strange stares the two high schoolers were getting from the other passengers in the station.

"A-Ah! Sorry, Tenshi-san!" Maruchisu quickly let go of the brown-haired boy and bowed apologetically. "I just had a quick flash of inspiration and I got excited I can find a way for my Quirk for properly work for once."

"It's…alright" Ryoken replied as he dusted himself off. "You'd better start on the plan's soon if you're to make the deadline." This had unfortunately set of Maruchisu into panic mode upon recalling the tight deadline for the costumes.

"You're right Tenshi-san! I need to get on with it as soon as possible then!" Maruchisu then turned and made a beeline for the station exit. "I'll see you tomorrow Tenshi-san!" Maruchisu called back with a wave. Ryoken hesitated for a second but waved back.

And if one looked closely, they would see the faintest smile had appeared on the boy's face.

_Maybe I don't have the play the part of monster anymore…_

* * *

**My goodness! Has it really been eight months?**

_**I really need to make a schedule for these things :'(**_

**Apologies for talking ever so long with this, I had a real lack of motivation with this chapter and left it in limbo for a **_**long**_**-time which it shouldn't have. That and real-life issues came up too but I'm trying to set myself a schedule so I can get this written quicker for your enjoyments. I am determined to get this story done no matter what!**

**Anyway, I hope everyone is doing well even with how the current state of the world is. Please look after yourselves and take care of one another! **

**And don't forget to wash your hands too!**

**I guess I don't have much else to say, but if you did enjoy this chapter then leave a review why and I'll see you all in the next update! **

**Take care all!**


End file.
